Arrogant Prince
by Kirin Nekomata
Summary: Seorang pangeran angkuh yang dipindahkan ke sekilah biasa atas perintah sang ibu. Apa yang akan terjadi pada pangeran kita? YuuRam
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Takabayashi Tomo/Matsumoto Temari**

**Pair**

**YuuRam**

**Genre**

**Drama, Romance, Humor, Family, AU.**

**Rate**

**T**

**%Arrogant Prince%**

Wolfram von Bielefeld seorang tuan muda dari keluarga bangsawan. Putra bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Pangeran berparas tampan tapi juga lebih cantik dari anak perempuan seumurannya (15 thn). Ibunya seorang pebisnis yang memiliki hobby keliling dunia. Sementara kakak tertuanya Gwendal menggantikan posisi almarhum sang ayah sebagai president di perusahaan besar milik keluarga mereka. Kakak keduanya Conrad menduduki posisi wakil president, walaupun begitu Conrad lebih sering berada di rumah untuk mengurusi adik bungsunya.

Sejak bayi Wolfram memang sering ditinggalkan oleh ibunya dan Conrad yang mengambil alih tugas sang ibu dengan alasan tidak ingin adiknya kekurangan kasih sayang.

"Sudah ku bilang aku ingin Conrad yang membawakannya!"

**PRANG!**

Wolfram menepis semua menu sarapan yang dibawakan oleh seorang pelayan ke kamarnya.

"Ma-maaf Wolfram-sama…ta..tapi..Conrad-sama sudah berangkat ke kantor." Jawab sang pelayan takut-takut.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Cepat keluar dari kamarku!" Amuk sang tuan muda.

"Ba-baik…" Sang pelayan segera membenahi makanan dan segala peralatan makan yang berantakan karena ulah sang tuan muda.

"Cepat!" Pelayan wanita itu bergegas keluar kamar.

**Prang!**

**Bak!**

**Buk!**

"Haahh… dia pasti mengacak-ngacak kamarnya lagi." Sang pelayan menghela nafas. "Conrad-sama kenapa anda pergi sebelum adik anda yang manis bangun tidur.." Ratap sang pelayan dengan berderai airmata.

"Apa Wolfram-sama mengamuk lagi?" Tanya seorang pria berambut panjang dan mengenakan setelan jas berwarna silver.

"Gunter-san! Iya Wolfram-sama tidak mau makan dan mengamuk." Jawab sang pelayan.

"Hmm..biar ku coba membujuknya." Gunter maju dan membuka pintu kamar Wolfram.

**BRUK!**

**PRANG!**

"JANGAN ADA YANG BERANI MASUK KE KAMARKU!" Teriak sang tuan muda setelah melemparkan sebuah vas bunga antic ke pintu kamarnya.

"Hampir saja…" Gunter berkeringan dingin, untung dia sempat menutup kembali pintu tersebut sebelum vas bunga mengenai kepalanya.

"Apa barusan Wolfram-sama melempar vas bunga?" Tanya sang pelayan dengan tatapan ngeri.

Melihat itu Gunter menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa dengan vas bunga itu?" Tanya sang kepala pelayan sekaligus orang kepercayaan Cheri-sama.

"I-..it…itu…vas bunga yang dibeli Cheri-sama dari Paris… vas bunga antic yang harganya hampir sama dengan mobil lamborgini." Jawab sang pelayan.

"APPPPAAAAA?!" Gunter berteriak histeris. "Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan sang ratu dengan meletakkan benda antic di kamar putra bungsunya?"

"Cheri-sama bilang Wolfram-sama sangat cocok dengan sesuatu yang bernilai tinggi dan elegant." Ucap sang pelayan mengulang kalimat yang diucapkan majikannya.

"Tidak dengan kepribadiannya. Aku harus segera menelpon Conrad sebelum iblis kecil ini menghancurkan istana." Ucap Gunter. Rumah yang didiami oleh keluarga Wolfram memang lebih pantas jika disebut istana. Begitu pun orang-orang di kota tersebut menyebut bangunan mewah itu sebagai istana.

Halaman depannya saja bisa dibilang lebih luas dari lapangan sepak bola. Terdapat taman dengan beberapa air mancur buatan, berbagai bunga mulai dari bunga mawar, tulip sampai bunga anggrek di kolam. Bangunan arsitekturnya menyerupai kerajaan inggris karena sang ibu berasal dari inggris.

Di bagian belakang terdapat taman minum teh diantara kebun anggur dan taman bunga-bunga langka. Sementara bagian samping kanan dan kiri istana terdapat sungai buatan yang mengalir jernih menuju taman depan. Tak heran jika bangunan itu disebut sebagai istana.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain…

'Perasaanku tidak enak,' Batin Conrad yang sedang berada disamping Gwendal dan membantu sang kakak mengurusi berkas penting.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gwendal melihat adiknya berdiam diri seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Perasaanku tidak enak," Jawab Conrad.

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"Hmm..sepertinya iya."

Conrad memegangi dagunya, berpikir sesuatu apa yang kira-kira dia lupakan dirumah. Karena tadi dia pergi mendadak bahkan belum sempat mandi apa lagi sarapan. Tapi sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu yang lebih penting.

Drrrtt…

Drrttt…

Handphone Conrad yang tergeletak di meja tiba-tiba saja bergetar menandakan kalau ada panggilan masuk. Pemuda tampan itu pun segera melihat layar hp dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memucat.

"Ada apa? Siapa yang menelpon?" Tanya Gwendal yang sejak tadi memang memperhatikan Conrad.

"Gunter." Jawab Conrad singkat, keringat dingin sudah bercucuran dari wajahnya. "Tadi aku pergi sebelum Wolfram bangun dan tidak memberitahu sebelumnya…" Ucap Conrad pelan.

"Ck! Kenapa aku juga melupakannya.." Gwendal memijit keningnya membayangkan prahara yang sekarang sedang terjadi di rumahnya.

"Halo?" Sapa Conrad setelah menekan tombol hijau di handphonenya.

[Conrad! Demi dunia yang masih bulat aku mohon kau segera kembali! Iblis kecilmu yang manis mengamuk dan menghancurkan isi kamarnya termasuk vas bunga antic yang dibelikan oleh Cheri-sama!] Cerocos Gunter dari sebrang sana, terdengar jelas kalau pelayan paling setia keluarganya itu tengah panic berat.

"Aku akan segera pulang." Jawab Conrad singkat. Conrad menghela nafas dan tertunduk lemas, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa pulang cepat. Pekerjaannya saja masih belum selesai.

"Pulanglah," Ucap Gwendal.

"Tapi Aniue-"

"Kalau salah satu dari kita tidak pulang akan susah menjinakkannya nanti."

"Kau benar," Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Conrad menghela nafas.

"Kirim Yozak bersamanya ke sekolah, aku tidak ingin dia membuat masalah disana." Pesan sang kakak sebelum Conrad pergi.

Conrad tersenyum."Aku mengerti," Dia tahu pasti kalau kakak pertamanya itu sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Wolfram. Hanya saja kesibukannya sebagai presiden diperusahaan membuat waktunya tersita dan jarang mengurusi adiknya.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, disebuah rumah sederhana yang jauh dari kata mewah.

Seorang anak remaja berusia 15 thn, memiliki rambut hitam dan warna mata hitam. Yuuri Shibuya anak kedua dari dua bersaudara, memiliki kepribadian ramah, ceria, baik, menjunjung tinggi keadilan dan memiliki raut wajah tampan tapi kurang popular di sekolahnya.

"Ohayo kaa-san.." Sapa Yuuri pada ibunya.

"Ohayo Yuu-chan. Kau harus menghabiskan telur dan susunya," Ucap sang bunda sambil menyajikan telur mata sapi dan beberapa sayuran serta segelas susu pada putra bungsunya itu.

"Tou-san dan nii-san sudah pergi ya?" Tanya Yuuri karena tak menemukan kakak dan ayahnya di ruang makan.

"Iya, Ayah dan Sho-chan sudah berangkat duluan. Yuu-chan juga harus segera berangkat,"

Yuuri segera melahap habis sarapannya dan meneguk satu gelas susu segar yang disajikan oleh sang ibu.

"Shibuya!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari sesorang diluar rumah.

"Kaa-san aku berangkat!" Yuuri segera menyabet tas sekolahnya dan berlari keluar rumah untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama sahabat baiknya.

"Sampaikan salam kaa-san pada Ken-chan~" Teriak sang bunda.

"Yaaa…" Hanya suara sahutan Yuuri saja yang terdengar karena remaja dengan double hitam itu sudah berlari keluar rumah.

"Ohayo Murata!" Sapa Yuuri pada sabahatnya.

"Ohayo Shibuya, " Murata tersenyum. "Hari ini kau kesiangan lagi?"

"Ugh..hanya sedikit.."

Lalu keduanya pun megayuh sepeda masing-masing menuju sekolah. Yuuri dan Murata bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, setiap pagi Murata akan menghampiri Yuuri di rumahnya dan berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan mengendarai sepeda.

Mereka murid kelas satu di sebuah SMA ternama di Jepang walaupun sekolah tersebut bukan merupakan sekolah bangsawan atau semacamnya. Hidup mereka sederhana, tidak bisa dibilang kekurangan juga karena mereka bukan orang miskin. Yah kalau kata orang sih golongan ekonomi menengah.

.

.

.

Kembali ke istana mewah kita…

Conrad akhirnya datang dan bisa membujuk Wolfram untuk sarapan walaupun keningnya harus benjol karena dilempar piring oleh adik bungsunya. Dengan susah payah Conrad pun berhasil membujuk Wolfram untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Kau tidak ikut Conrad?" Tanya Wolfram saat melihat kakak keduanya itu masih berdiri di samping mobil sementara dia sudah duduk manis di dalam. Sebuah mobil mewah layaknya kereta kencana yang biasa digunakan seorang pangeran di negeri dongeng.

"Pulang nanti nii-san yang menjemputmu, sekarang nii-san harus segera kembali ke kantor. Aniue sedang banyak urusan penting," Ucap Conrad dengan hati-hati mencoba membujuk sang adik.

"Hmpp!" Wolfram memalingkan wajah cemberutnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Ujung bibir Gunter berkedut, 'Bocah ini…wajahnya memang sangat manis tapi sikapnya benar-benar mengerikan.' Batinnya melihat tingkah Wolfram.

Conrad tersenyum, "Yozak akan ikut bersamamu, kalau kau butuh sesuatu suruh saja Yozak."

'Aku dikorbankan lagi,' batin Yozak Speechless.

Yozak merupakan teman masa kecil Conrad dan sekarang bekerja sebagai bodyguard pribadi Wolfram karena Conrad yang memintanya. Yozak memang bukan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan tapi Conrad memangangggapnya sebagai sahabat. Yozak bisa menyelesaikan S2 nya di belanda pun berkat bantuan dari Conrad yang menanggang seluruh biaya pendidikannya. Karena itulah Yozak memutuskan untuk mengabdi pada keluarga besar Conrad sebagai tanda balas budi.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu, yang mulia." Pamit Yozak pada sahabatnya.

"Haha, jangan mengejekku. Hati-hati di jalan." Sahut Conrad.

Gunter menghela nafas, "Kau terlalu memanjakannya makanya dia jadi angkuh seperti itu," Ucap Gunter pada Conrad.

"Dia hanya belum dewasa, ini salah kami karena kurang memperhatikannya." Jawab Conrad sambil melihat kearah dimana mobil yang membawa adiknya menghilang.

"Dia selalu diperlakukan istimewa sejak kecil, tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak memperhatikannya." Sahut Gunter yang kurang setuju. "Kau terlalu lunak padanya, dia bahkan memangggil namamu."

"Itu hanya kalau aku membuatnya kesal, biasanya dia memanggilku onii-chan. Adikku memang sangat manis." Conrad berlalu meninggalkan Gunter dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

'Dia benar-benar menganggap iblis kecil itu manis, bahkan untuk sisi negativenya.' Gunter speechless dengan satu alis yang berkedut tak tenang.

.

.

.

Kembali kejalanan.

"Kenapa kita lewat sini?" Tanya Yuuri pada Murata. Pagi ini Murata mengajak Yuuri melewati jalan lain yang belum pernah mereka lewati sebelumnya.

"Kau ingin melihat sekolah para bangsawan kan Shibuya?" Tanya Murata masih sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

"Hee!? Apa tidak apa-apa? Ku dengar sekolah itu dijaga dengan sangat ketat."

"Tidak apa-apa, kita hanya akan lewat di depan gerbangnya saja."

Tin!

Tin!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara bel mobil dari arah belakang membuat Yuuri dan Murata terkejut. Keduanya segera mengarahkan sepedanya ke sisi jalan. Sebuah mobil mewah dengan warna hitam mengkilat melewati keduanya membuat dua remaja itu terpukau.

"Ya Tuhan, mobilnya mewah sekali." Gumam Yuuri kagum.

"Aku berani bertaruh pasti mobil itu membawa anak bangsawan kaya. Mungkin seorang gadis manis yang sangat anggun dan baik hati seperti di cerita dongeng." Sahut Murata.

"Eh!? Aku jadi ingin lihat."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyusup Yuuri." Kedua mata Murata berkilat.

Yuuri langsung speechless. "Bisa merubah dirimu menjadi lalat pun kau tidak akan bisa menyusup kesana."

"Hahaa.. aku hanya bercanda." Dan keduanya pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah tanpa tahu bahwa yang berada di dalam mobil bukanlah seorang gadis manis.

.

.

.

Gerbang besar sekolah langsung terbuka lebar begitu mobil yang ditunggangi Wolfram terlihat. Kedua penjaga gerbang yang mengenakan jas serba hitam membungkuk sopan. Mobil berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk sekolah.

Para gadis yang berada di halaman sekolah dan sekitaran pintu masuk segera berkerumun dan berbisik-bisik. Memiliki latar belakang sebagai keluarga bangsawan terkaya di jepang. Berambut pirang dan bermata hijau sejuk serta wajah bak pahatan Tuhan membuat Wolfram digandrungi para gadis dan juga beberapa murid laki-laki.

Gaya Wolfram yang selalu elegant dan arrogant serta memiliki harga diri tinggi justru menjadi daya pikat tambahan. Disekolahnya dia dikenal dengan sebutan 'Prince' yang berarti pangeran. Dan beberapa siswa diam-diam menyebutnya 'Princess'.

Yozak turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Wolfram.

"Kyaaaa! Prince kami mencintaimu." Teriak beberapa orang siswi saat sosok Wolfram keluar dari mobil. Para pengawal segera berjejer untuk mengamankan sang pangeran.

"Price-sama~ tolong lihat kemari." Teriak yang lainnya.

"Ck! Berisik." Wolfram berdecak kesal dan menutup matanya.

"Ohayo prince.."

"Ohayo Wolfram-sama.."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Prince.." Dan bla bla bla lainnya.

Sosok Wolfram berjalan tanpa menghiraukan teriakan disekitarnya. Bahkan tatapannya lurus kedepan seolah tak ada siapapun disana.

'Dingin seperti biasanya,' Batin Yozak sambil mengikuti sang tuan muda tepat dibelakang.

"Yozak, perintahkan anak buahmu untuk pergi. Aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak yang mengganggu." Perintah Wolfram.

"Baik Wolfram-sama," Yozak segera mengisyaratkan agar para pengawal yang lain kembali ke mobil dan hanya dia yang mengikuti Wolfram.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas pun banyak siswa dan siswi yang menyapa Wolfram namun seperti biasanya Wolfram tak menghiraukan mereka sama sekali dan terus berjalan dengan gaya elegannya. Hanya Yozak yang terus memasang senyuman dan sesekali membungkuk untuk membalas.

Yozak pun ikut masuk ke dalam kelas dan berdiri dibelakang untuk menjaga dan memperhatikan tuannya.

Sebagai seorang pangeran yang angkuh Wolfram memiliki nilai akademik yang membanggakan dan bahkan menjurai beberapa lomba di dalam maupun luar negeri mewakili sekolahnya. Hal itu pula yang membuat para guru menyanginya. Walaupun seluruh temannya berasal dari keluarga bangsawan tapi tak seorang pun dapat menyamai levelnya. Terlalu banyak hal pendukung yang membuat Wolfram semakin angkuh.

.

.

Skip Time

Di ruang kerja Gwendal yang bertempat di istana. Terlihat Gwendal yang duduk di kursinya, disampingnya berdiri Conrad yang sedang menatap keluar jendela. Lalu Gunter dan Yozak yang juga duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Bagaimana perkembangan hari ini?" Tanya Gwendal pada Yozak.

"Masih sama seperti biasanya. Wolfram-sama tak menghiraukan semua yang menyapanya, tidak mau berbicara dengan siapapun dan tidak tersenyum sekalipun. Ku rasa mood Wolfram-sama sedang buruk," Jawab Yozak pada tuannya. Gwendal hanya mampu menghela nafas berat.

"Kalau terus dibirkan seperti ini tidak baik untuk masa depannya nanti." Ucap Gunter prihatin dengan sikap tuan mudanya.

"Menurutku bukan salahnya jadi seperti sekarang, lingkungan berpengaruh besar." Komentar Conrad tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari taman.

"Sudah ku bilang kalian terlalu memanjakannya." Sahut Gunter kembali mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Apa boleh buat," Conrad tersenyum.

"Maaf kalau lancang, tapi saya setuju dengan Conrad-sama. Baik teman-teman maupun guru di sekolahnya tak ada seorangpun yang tidak memperlakukan Wolfram secara istimewa." Ucap Yozak yang selalu mengamati Wolfram disekolah.

"Ku rasa sudah saatnya kita menyetujui saran dari Hahaue." Gwendal angkat bicara, semuanya terdiam memperhatikan sosok Gwendal. "Mulai besok Wolfram akan masuk ke sekolah biasa, tidak ada pengawal, tidak ada pelayan dan tidak ada satu muridpun yang boleh tahu kalau Wolfram berasal dari keluarga Bielefeld. Gunakan nama depannya saja di sekolah yang baru," Jelas Gwendal.

"Tapi Aniue apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan? Terlalu banyak porsi yang kita kurangi," Conrad menatap cemas pada kakaknya, sepertinya dia tidak rela kalau adik kesayangannya harus mengalami hal seperti itu.

"Conrad benar Gwendal, selama ini Wolfram selalu dikelilingi oleh pengawal dan pelayan. Masuk sekolah biasa saja sudah pasti menjadi pukulan berat bagi Wolfram. Jika kita harus menarik semua pengawalnya apa yang akan terjadi pada Wolfram? Sebaiknya kita lakukan secara bertahap dan pelan-pelan saja." Nasihat Gunter, dia memang kurang setuju dengan semua orang yang terlalu memanjakan Wolfram tapi tentu dia juga tidak tega kalau Wolfram harus ditinggalkan sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ini pesan langsung dari ratu." Sebenarnya Gwendal juga tidak ingin melakukan semua ini tapi tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menentang perintah dari ibu mereka. Semua yang ada di ruangan hanya mampu terdiam tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Yozak, aku ingin kau menyamar sebagai guru disana dan awasi Wolfram diam-diam." Pinta Conrad yang memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "Boleh kan Aniue?" Conrad menatap Gwendal dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ku rasa itu perlu, tapi jangan sampai ikut campur." Jawab Gwendal.

"Arigato.." Conrad tersenyum.

Dan pada akhirnya kesepakatan pun terjadi, Wolfram akan dikirim ke sekolah biasa dimana tak ada seorang pun yang akan memperlakukannya dengan istimewa termasuk para Guru yang sudah dimandati langsung oleh sang ratu a.k.a Lady Cheri.

.

.

.

"Seragam macam apa ini!? Menjijikan aku tidak mau memakai pakaian jelek seperti ini!" Tolak Wolfram saat Conrad membawakan seragam barunya. Celana panjang berwarna hitam, kemeja putih dan gakuran hitam serta sepasang sepatu sekolah.

"Ini akan sangat bagus kalau Wolfram yang memakainya," Bujuk Conrad.

"Aku tidak mau! Lagi pula untuk apa aku harus berbaur dengan orang-orang rendahan seperti mereka!" Sang tuan muda memasang wajah angkuhnya dan memunggungi Conrad.

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh adiknya Conrad hanya tersenyum, "Hahaue ingin kau bisa berbaur dengan semua golongan, karena itulah kau harus belajar dari bawah." Conrad berbicara dengan lembut.

Wolfram berbalik dan menatap Conrad. "Untuk apa aku harus belajar dari bawah jika aku sudah berada di puncak!?" Teriaknya.

**Pluk!**

Conrad menepuk pelan puncak kepala adiknya kemudian berkata, "Kau akan mengerti nanti, ini semua demi kebaikanmu Wolfram." Sang kakak tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Lima menit lagi turunlah, kami menunggumu diruang makan. Setelah itu Dacarcos akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah." Ucap Conrad sambil berjalan menuju pintu, lalu sebelum keluar kamar Conrad menambahkan lagi. "Kali ini kau harus patuh jika tidak ingin hahaue menjual semua kuda kesayanganmu."

"Apa?" Wolfram terdiam sampai Conrad keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup kembali pintunya.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU CONRAD! AKU BENCI HAHAUE! AKU BENCI ANIUE!" Teriak Wolfram sambil melemparkan beberapa benda ke pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa dia juga membenciku?" Ratap Gwendal yang sudah duduk di ruang makan.

"Haah.. dia pasti tidak mau bicara denganku sampai beberapa hari." Ucap Conrad saat sudah sampai di ruang makan.

"Jangan khawatir nanti juga baik lagi, kalian kan kakaknya." Hibur Gunter. 'Fufufu~ beruntung Wolfram tidak membenciku' Batin Gunter.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU GUNTER!"

**Jeder!**

Tubuh Gunter langsung kaku mendengar teriakan Wolfram dari atas.

"DASAR PAMAN TUA TIDAK BERGUNA!"

**Jleb!**

"PELAYAN PAYAH!"

**Jleb!**

"Hiks..dia membenciku..hiks..kami-sama tolonglah hambamu ini..hiks…hiks…" Gunter langsung menangis sesegukan di kolong meja.

"Jangan khawatir nanti juga baik lagi." Balas Conrad membuat Gunter semakin terpuruk.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama Wolfram turun dengan memakai seragam yang diberikan Conrad. Memasang tampang cemberut dan tak ingin melihat kedua kakaknya sama sekali termasuk Gunter yang juga diabaikan. Bahkan Wolfram menolak untuk sarapan. Pergi begitu saja menuju halaman rumah dimana mobil mewahnya sudah terparkir disana.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" Bentak Wolfram saat kedua kakaknya dan juga beberapa pelayan berniat mengantarnya ke halaman.

"Hiks…Wolfram-sama~ kenapa kau membenciku? Kenapaaaaaa?" Gunter menangis histeris dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Dengan berat hati Conrad dan Gwendal berdiam diri ditempat.

.

.

.

Di sekolah baru Wolfram.

"Hey Shibuya aku dengar dari wali kelas katanya akan ada murid baru di kelas kita hari ini," Ucap Murata pada teman sebangkunya.

"Benarkah? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Yuuri.

"Entahlah," Murata menggedikkan bahunya.

Yuuri menjabat sebagai ketua kelas sementara Murata sebagai wakilnya. Sejak dulu mereka memang tidak terpisahkan.

**Greeek!**

Pintu kelas dibuka dan masuklah wali kelas mereka.

"Anak-anak mohon perhatiannya, sensei akan mengenalkan teman baru kalian." Ucap sang guru.

"Ha'i Hube-sensei.." Jawab para murid pada guru yang memiliki rambut panjang itu.

"Masuklah," Ucap sang guru. Dan sosok Wolfram pun melangkah memasuki ruang kelas.

Suasana langsung hening.

"Kawaii…." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Cantik sekali.." Gumam Yuuri tanpa sadar.

"Eh!?" Murata langsung menoleh kesamping mendengar komentar sahabatnya.

"Rambutnya pirang, matanya juga hijau. Apa dia blasteran atau orang asing?"

"Wajahnya cantik sekali seperti model saja."

"Kulitnya sangat putih dan bersih,"

"Seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng ya,"

"Kereeen~"

"Tampannya~"

Dalam sekejap saja suasana kelas langsung berubah jadi riuh, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan semuanya sibuk mengutarakan kekagumannya.

'Dasar orang-orang rendahan.' Ucap Wolfram dalam hati.

"Ehm!" Hube-sensei berdehem dan suasana kelas pun kembali hening.

"Nah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," Ucap Hube-sensei.

"Namaku Wolfram. Jangan pernah mendekatiku karena aku tidak suka diganggu." Ucap Wolfram dengan nada angkuh dan wajah dingin.

"Eeh? Apa-apaan itu? Wajahnya saja yang manis, ternyata lidahnya tajam." Komentar Yuuri pelan.

"Hahaa, berlawanan dengan sikapmu Shibuya. Sepertinya dia akan jadi lawan beratmu," Goda Murata.

"Nah Wolfram kau duduklah di bangku kosong yang ada disana," Hube-sensei menunjuk kursi disebrang kursi Yuuri. "Yang ada di samping kiri namanya Yuuri Shibuya dia ketua kelasmu kalau ada yang kau perlukan tanyakan saja padanya." Jelas Hube. Dan sebelum Hube selesai berbicara Wolfram sudah berjalan ke bangkunya.

"Halo salam kenal.." Sapa Yuuri dengan senyum ramah.

"Cih.." Wolfram hanya membalas sapaan Yuuri dengan senyum mengejek.

'Ugh..orang ini. Benar-benar wajahnya saja yang cantik.' Gerutu Yuuri dalam hati.

"Apa tidak ada kursi yang lebih bersih dari ini?" Sindir Wolfram sambil memandang jijik pada tempat duduknya.

"Kalau begitu silahkan membawa kursi sendiri dari rumah," Jawab Hube enteng dan gelak tawa pun langsung meledak di ruang kelas tersebut. Wolfram bersumpah dia akan menghancurkan sekolah ini.

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat.

"Hey kau, tunjukkan aku dimana kantinnya." Ucap Wolfram pada Yuuri yang malah pura-pura tidak mendengar dan asik mengobrol dengan Murata.

"Hey! Kau dengar tidak henna choko!" Bentak sang pemuda cantik tepat dihadapan Yuuri.

"Oh? Kau bicara padaku?" Yuuri menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Memangnya siapa lagi!? Kau kan ketua kelasnya,"

"Halo salam kenal, aku wakil ketua kelas. Namaku Murata," Murata tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Wolfram.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dariku!" Tolak Wolfram.

Grrtt!

Yuuri menggeretakkan giginya dan langsung bangkit,"Jangan pernah menghina temanku! Kalau kau mau meminta tolong bersikaplah yang sopan." Ucap Yuuri. Murata masih duduk dan malah asik melihat perdebatan didepannya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau minta tolong padamu!? Aku menyuruhmu henna choko!"

"Namaku Yuuri bukan henna choko!"

"Beraninya kau membantahku!"

**Grab!**

Yuuri meraih dan menarik tangan Wolfram.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!? Lepaskan tanganku! Beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku!" Amuk Wolfram sambil meronta mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Yuuri. "Lepas ku bilang!"

Yuuri terus berjalan membuat Wolfram terpaksa mengikutinya, cengkraman Yuuri pun semakin kuat. Tanpa sadar perbuatannya membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian para murid lain disepanjang koridor menuju kantin.

"Ya ampun Shibuya, aneh sekali kau mudah terpancing," Murata tertawa canggung melihat apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya dan tak berniat membuntutinya sama sekali.

"Lepaskan bodoh!" Maki Wolfram.

"Disini kantinnya. Kau bisa makan sendiri bukan? Apa mau ku suapi?" Ejek Yuuri setelah sampai di depan kantin dan melepaskan tangan Wolfram. Wolfram menatap kesal pada Yuuri sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya yang terasa sakit.

"Aku kembali ke kelas duluan, jangan sampai kau nyasar. Aku tidak berminat mencarimu." Ucap Yuuri dan berlalu meninggalkan sosok Wolfram.

'Yuuri Shibuya kau orang pertama yang ku benci didunia ini.' Geram Wolfram dalam hati.

'Orang yang benar-benar menjengkelkan. Beruntung wajahnya manis sekali, bikin gemas saja.' Batin Yuuri.

Setengah jam kemudian Wolfram kembali ke kelas dan saat Yuuri tak sengaja melihat pergelangan tangan kiri Wolfram hatinya langsung merasa bersalah. Terlihat jelas bekas cengkraman tangan Yuuri yang memerah diatas kulit putih Wolfram.

'Aku harus minta maaf,' Ucap Yuuri dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Mau apa kau!?" Ketus Wolfram pada Yuuri yang berdiri dihadapannya setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

"Pergelangan tanganmu, apa sakit?" Tanya Yuuri merasa bersalah. "Aku minta maaf," Sambungnya.

"Cih! Dasar orang rendahan. Henna choko!" Dan Wolfram pun meninggalkan Yuuri yang membeku.

"Gggrrr.. anak itu.." Geram Yuuri.

Puk!

"Bersabarlah Shibuya.." Murata menepuk pundak Yuuri.

"Gah! Kau dengar kan apa yang dia katakana tadi?! Benar-benar tidak sopan, sombong! Untung parasnya manis sekali coba kalau tidak, sudah ku makan dia bulat-bulat." Cerocos Yuuri.

"Ckckck Shibuya sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah jatuh hati ya?" Murata tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa maksudmu!?"

"Sejak tadi pagi ku dengar kau sering sekali mengatakan kalau wajah Wolfram-kun itu sangat manis."

"Wajahnya memang sangat manis! Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya." Sangkal Yuuri membuat senyuman Murata semakin lebar.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu Murata! Wajahmu mengerikan!"

.

.

.

Sore hari dikediaman keluarga Wolfram tepatnya di ruang keluarga.

"Bagaimana hari pertama Wolfram di sekolah?" Tanya Gwendal pada Yozak.

"Dia melarang siapapun mendekatinya bahkan tidak mau disentuh oleh orang lain. Wolfram-sama juga bertengkar dengan seseorang," jantung Yozak langsung dag dig dug kalau-kalau Gwendal mengamuk.

"Apa dia berkelahi?"

"Tidak sampai sejauh itu, mereka hanya berselisih faham." Jawab Yozak.

Lalu tak lama kemudian Gunter masuk ke ruangan dengan wajah lesu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Gwendal.

"Masih belum berhasil, Wolfram tidak mau membuka pintu kamarnya sama sekali. Bahkan Conrad juga belum bisa membujuknya, padahal sejak tadi pagi iblis kecil itu belum makan sama sekali." Ucap Gunter sedih.

Sejak pulang dari sekolah Wolfram langsung mengurung diri dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Para pelayan sudah kebingungan karena sang tuan muda belum makan sejak pagi. Bahkan Conrad yang sudah hampir satu jam membujuk Wolfram masih belum berhasil juga.

"Wolfram buka pintunya, onii-chan membawakan makanan kesukaanmu." Bujuk Conrad untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan masih belum ada jawaban apapun.

"Doria tolong ambilkan kunci duplikatnya," Pinta Conrad pada salah seorang pelayan disana. Sepertinya kali ini Conrad harus membujuk Wolfram dengan cara yang lebih tegas.

"Baik Conrad-sama," Doria segera berlari untuk mengambil kunci yang diminta. Tak lama kemuadia Conrad membuka pintu kamar Wolfram menggunakan kunci duplikat dan menyuruh para pelayan pergi dari sana.

"Wolfram?" Panggil Conrad berhati-hati. Sosok Wolfram masih mengenakan seragam dan bahkan sepatunya, tuan muda itu meringkuk memunggungi pintu.

"Wolf, onii-chan minta maaf. Onii-chan janji nanti kau akan kembali ke sekolah lamamu. Sekarang makan dulu sedikit," Bujuk sang kakak dan menghampiri Wolfram. Wolfram masih tak bergeming.

"Tertidur ya.." Gumam Conrad saat menyadari ternyata adik kecilnya tertidur pulas. Sang kakak tersenyum tipis lalu meletakkan makanan di tangannya ke atas meja.

"Ini pasti sangat berat untukmu," Conrad mengangkat Wolfram perlahan untuk membenahi posisi tidurnya. Melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki Wolfram. Dan saat Conrad melepaskan gakuran yang dipakai oleh Wolfram…

"Apa ini!?" Conrad terkejut saat melihat bekas cengkraman yang memerah pada pergelangan tangan Wolfram. Kakak kedua dari Wolfram itu bergegas menuju ruang keluarga.

"Yozak! Yozak!" Panggilnya.

"Conrad-sama? Ada apa?" Menjdengar Conrad memanggilnya seperti itu Yozak segera berdiri dari kursinya.

Conrad masuk ke ruangan dimana ada Gwendal, Gunter dan Yozak di dalamnya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Gunter melihat tatapan marah dari Conrad.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Wolfram? Kenapa pergelangan tangannya memerah? Bukankah aku memintamu untuk menjaga Wolfram?" Tanya Conrad bertubi-tubi.

"Me- merah? Apa Wolfram terluka?" Tanya Gunter panic.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah," Ucap Gwendal. "Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan Yozak?"

"Um..itu..maaf.. seperti yang saya bilang tadi Wolfram-sama bertengkar dengan seseorang dan orang tersebut menarik Wolfram-sama ke kantin." Jawab Yozak ragu-ragu.

"Tapi kenapa kau membiarkannya? Tidak biasanya kau seperti itu.." Selidik Conrad.

"Haha.. maaf..maaf.. itu karena yang melakukannya Yuuri Shibuya."

"APPAAAA?!" Teriak ketiganya bersamaan bahkan Gwendal sampai berdiri dari kursinya. Yozak tertawa canggung.

.

.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Shibuya saat makan malam berlangsung.

"Huaaachim!"

"Yuu-chan! Kau sakit sayang?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Haa..tidak kaa-san. Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku." Yuuri menggosok hidungnya menggunakan telunjuk.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Sebenernya mau dijadiin OneShoot tapi kok panjang banget ya? Terpaksa Kirin bagi jadi TwoShoot. Selamat menikmati aja deh, jangan lupa reviewnya. Kalau gak ada yang review gak Kirin post yang chap 2 nya.. wahahahaaaa XP


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Takabayashi Tomo/Matsumoto Temari**

**Pair**

**YuuRam**

**Genre**

**Drama, Romance, Humor, Family, AU.**

**Rate**

**T**

**%Arrogant Prince%**

Suasana pagi dikediaman keluarga Bielefeld terasa sangat tenang, para pelayan dan para pekerja lainnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Beberapa tukang kebun merapikan sekitar rumah. Menyapu dedaunan kering, menata rerumputan, bunga dan merapikan perkebunan anggur. Seorang penjaga kebun terlihat sedang memandikan kuda putih kesayangan sang tuan muda.

Di dalam istana beberapa pelayan terlihat hilir mudik. Ada yang membersihkan istana, merapikan, memasak, menata meja makan dan beberapa pelayan lainnya sibuk membawakan baju untuk tuan mereka.

Tak ingin mengulangi kesalahannya kemarin Conrad segera berjalan menuju kamar Wolfram diikuti oleh Doria yang membawakan menu sarapan untuk Wolfram. Lalu Sangria yang juga mengikuti Conrad menuju kamar Wolfram. Tugasnya adalah menyiapkan seragam sekolah dan kamar mandi yang akan digunakan Wolfram.

Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali Conrad membuka salah satu daun pintu yang tidak terkunci dan masuk diikuti oleh dua pelayannya.

Kamar Wolfram sangat luas dengan arsitektur klasic kerajaan inggris. Lampu Kristal nan megah tergantung di tengah langit-langit kamar. Terdapat satu set sofa dengan ukiran yang juga terkesan megah. Beberapa lampu hias disetiap sudut ruangan. Tanaman hijau beraroma min terdapat dikedua sisi sebuah jendela besar yang langsung terhubung pada balkon kamar yang menyuguhkan taman bunga-bunga langka milik Cheri-sama.

Dibagian kanan kamar terdapat sebuah lemari kaca besar berisi buku-buku milik sang tuan muda. Dan beberapa barang antic lainnya tersusun dengan rapih di beberapa tempat. Namun sayang sudah hampir dari setengah barang antic di kamar tersebut hancur oleh sang empunya kamar. Dan biasanya tempat kosong akan diisi kembali oleh Cheri-sama dengan barang yang tak kalah bernilainya dengan barang lama yang sudah berserakan di tempat pembuangan.

Sebuah ranjang ukuran king size dengan balutan sprei dan selimut putih berbahan sutera asli menjadi tempat beristirahat Wolfram lengkap dengan dua bantal empuk dan satu guling. Tempat tidur tersebut ditutupi oleh tirai berwarna merah maroon yang tergantung langsung ke langit-langit kamar. Dikedua sisi terdapat meja hias dan ada satu lemari besar dengan empat pintu diujung ruangan sebagai tempat pakaian. Saat turun dari tempat tidur pun sang pangeran tidak akan langsung menyentuh lantai karena tempat tidurnya berada diatas sebuah permadani tebal.

"Wolfram ayo bangun, matahari sudah mengintip dari celah jendela." Ucap Conrad, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh surai pirang Wolfram.

"Mhh.." Gumam Wolfram dalam tidurnya. Conrad tersenyum. Remaja perparas tampan tapi juga cantik itu membuka matanya perlahan dan saat melihat sosok Conrad dia segera berpaling memunggungi.

'Dia masih marah..' Batin Conrad. "Aku membawakan sarapan, hari ini biar nii-san yang mengantarmu ke sekolah." Ucap Conrad berusaha mendapatkan hati sang adik.

"Doria cepat suruh orang asing ini pergi! Dan katakan pada Dacarcos untuk menyiapkan mobil." Perintah Wolfram tanpa menoleh. Mendengar perintah dari tuannya tentu saja membuat Doria bingung.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan," Conrad mengecup kening Wolfram sebelum beranjak pergi. Tentu dia sudah hafal dengan sifat adiknya. kalau dipaksa malah semakin buruk, lebih baik turuti saja apa maunya nanti juga baik sendiri.

"Biar aku yang menyampaikan pada Dacarcos," Bisik Conrad saat melewati Doria. Sang pelayan membungkuk hormat.

"Maaf Wolfram-sama saya akan menyiapkan kamar mandi anda," Izin Sangria kemudian masuk ke kamar Wolfram menuju kamar mandi. Menyiapkan air hangat dan berbagai keperluan lainnya.

"Wolfram-sama silahkan sarapannya," Doria yang sejak tadi berdiri diambang pintu pun masuk ke kamar dan meletakkan sarapan Wolfram di atas meja yang juga terdapat sofa ukiran disekitarnya.

Pagi ini berlalu tanpa ada tragedy pelemparan dan sebagainya, sang tuan muda yang angkuh pun terlihat tenang. Tidak setelah dia sampai ke sekolah barunya…

"Masuk." Perintah Wolfram saat Dacarcos memberhentikan mobilnya di depan pintu gerbang.

"Ta-..tapi Wolfram-sama..Gwendal-sama bilang-"

"Masuk atau ku pecat kau!" Ancam Wolfram dengan angkuhnya. Dacarcos menelan ludah paksa, mau tak mau dia harus menuruti tuan mudanya sekarang. Supir botak itu pun mengarahkan mobilnya ke dalam gerbang sekolah. Beberapa siswi dan siswa langsung tersedot perhatiaannya saat melihat mobil mewah memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Waaah apa kita kedatangan artis terkenal?"

"Mungkin kaisar datang mengunjungi sekolah kita."

"Siapa itu ya.."

Dan bisik-bisik lainnya. Wolfram masih duduk dengan angkuh di kursi belakang menunggu Dacarcos membukakan pintu. Dacarcos segera bergegas turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Wolfram kemudian keadaan semakin riuh saat Wolfram keluar dari mobil.

"Eh itu kan anak baru dari kelas IA.."

"Ya Tuhan lebih tampan dari gossip yang beredar.."

"Wajahnya benar-benar seperti pahatan kami-sama.."

"Apa dia anak bangsawan ya? Tapi kenapa dia sekolah disini?" Dan lain sebagainya…

Seperti biasanya Wolfram tak memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Bawa." Wolfram melemparkan tasnya pada Dacarcos dan berjalan memasuki sekolah. Dacarcos segera mengikuti tuannya tak ingin kalau tuan muda itu kembali mengamuk. Para siswi dan siswa yang tidak terbiasa tentu saja heran melihat Wolfram yang membawa pelayannya masuk ke sekolah hanya untuk membawakan tas.

"Ada apa diluar kenapa ribut sekali?" Tanya Murata penasaran karena keadaan diluar kelasnya sangat riuh.

"Tidak tahu," Jawab Yuuri cuek dan enggan beranjak dari kursinya.

**Tap**

**Tap**

Sosok angkuh Wolfram memasuki ruang kelas dan seorang pria botak mengikutinya dari belakang.

'Dia membawa ayahnya' Batin Yuuri.

"Ohayo Wolfram-kun.." Sapa para gadis berharap Wolfram mau membalas sapaan mereka. Tapi pada kenyataannya Wolfram bahkan tak menganggap mereka ada. Sang tuan muda berjalan menuju kursinya dan berdiri tepat disamping kursi. Dacarcos masih setia mengikuti Wolfram.

"Apa yang kau tunggu!? Cepat bersihkan benda kotor ini." Perintah Wolfram pada Dacarcos.

"Ba-Baik Wolfram-sama." Dacarcos segera mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengelap kursi serta meja Wolfram kemudian meletakkan tasnya di meja. "Silahkan tuan.." Dacarcos mempersilahkan tuannya duduk. Keadaan kelas menjadi hening. Sekarang mereka benar-benar merasa kalau Wolfram bukanlah orang biasa.

"Pergilah dan jangan biarkan Conrad yang menjemputku."

"Baik Wolfram-sama, saya permisi." Dacarcos membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas tuannya.

"Ternyata bukan ayahnya. Berlebihan sekali, apa dia seorang pangeran." Yuuri speechless

"Mau kutanyakan?" Tawar Murata.

"Jangan, aku belum mau mendengar kalimat pedasnya." Tolak Yuuri.

"Hey kau! Jangan menggerutu dengan suara seperti perempuan."

**Jleb!**

Serasa ada pisau dapur yang menusuk ulu hati Yuuri saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Wolfram.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf.." Yuuri berusaha bersabar dan tersenyum walaupun ujung bibirnya berkedut.

"Cih! Hanya perempuan yang menggerutu sepertimu." Ejek Wolfram dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Grrr…aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Yuuri bangkit dari duduknya. "Apa sih masalahmu!? Jangan mengatai orang lain seperti perempuan kalau wajahmu sendiri bahkan lebih cantik dari perempuan!?" Amuk Yuuri sambil menunjuk Wolfram.

**Krik..Krik..**

Suasana kelas langsung hening dan Yuuri membeku saat menyadari kalimat yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

"Sekali henna choko tetap henna choko." Wolfram tersenyum mengejek pada Yuuri. "Aku tidak membutuhkan penggemar sepertimu," sambungnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menjadi penggemarmu!? Dasar angkuh, sombong, menjengkelkan, untung saja wajahmu sa- hmpp!" Murata langsung membekap mulut Yuuri sebelum sahabatnya itu membuat kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya dipagi ini.

.

.

.

Saat jam olah raga

"Tempat menjijikkan apa ini!?" Wolfram menatap ngeri pada ruang ganti baju pria saat akan berganti baju olah raga.

"Ini namanya ruang ganti, kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan." Jawab Yuuri cuek sambil membuka bajunya.

Wolfram langsung pergi dari ruang ganti tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Wah kau membuat pangeran kita marah Shibuya.." Celetuk salah seorang teman sekelas Yuuri.

"Sayang sekali padahal aku ingin berganti pakaian bersama~" Celetuk yang lain dengan gaya tubuh yang dibuat-buat.

"Mungkin dia malu karena memakai pakaian dalam wanita,"

"Hahahaaa…" Gelak tawa pun pecah diantara para siswa.

"Hey hey kalian kelewatan tahu." Yuuri sweatdrop melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

Saat ruang ganti kosong dan para siswa juga siswi sudah turun ke lapangan barulah Wolfram memaksakan diri masuk ruang ganti dan berganti pakaian disana walaupun dia benar-benar merasa jijik dengan ruangan yang menurutnya sempit dan kotor itu.

Setengah jam kemudian Wolfram turun dengan mengenakan seragam olah raga. Koas lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan logo sekolah di dada sebelah kirinya dan celana olah raga berwarna biru dongker diatas lutut.

Sinar mentari pagi yang cerah membuat Wolfram merasa silau dan sang pangeran menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menghalangi sinar tersebut. Kulit Wolfram yang memang putih terawat semakin terlihat putih dan bersinar dibawah terpaan sinar matahari. Rambutnya yang sewarna dengan sinar matahari membuatnya terlihat berbeda. Belum lagi pakaian olah raga membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya tak tertutupi dan lekuk tubuhnya yang sispax terlihat jelas.

"Kyaaaa!"

**Bruk!**

**Bruk!**

**Bruk!**

Para gadis yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan poli jatuh bertumpuk karena tak memperhatikan langkahnya dan justru terpesona oleh sosok Wolfram.

"Hooaaa…aku melihat bidadari.." Ucap Yuuri tanpa sadar. Kedua matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga bahkan bola yang sejak tadi berada ditangannya terjatuh begitu saja dan mengggelinding ke sisi lapangan. Para siswa yang lain pun tak lepas dari jerat pesona Wolfram.

"Julukan henna choko yang diberikan oleh Wolfram-kun memang sangat cocok untukmu Shibuya. Kau benar-benar terlihat payah," Murata speechless berat melihat sahabatnya.

"Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu para petarung!? Ayo cepat berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola!" Seru seorang guru olah raga dengan rambut abu-abu kribo dan kumis tebal. Para siswa laki-laki pun membuat barisan dan berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola.

'Fufufu~ tuan mudaku memang penuh pesona.' Ucap sang guru olah raga dalam hati, guru tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yozak yang menyamar.

Yuuri memimpin di depan disusul oleh Murata dibelakangnya namun tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mendahului Yuuri. Sang ketua kelas melongo melihat ternyata Wolfram lah yang mendahuluinya.

"Ya ampun aku kaget ternyata pangeran arrogant itu bisa berlari juga," Komentarnya.

"Sepertinya dia sangat terlatih, terlihat jelas dari postur tubuhnya yang bagus dan tegap." Sahut Murata dari belakang.

"Kalau masalah tenaga dan kecepatan aku juga tidak akan kalah!" Mendengar ucapan sahabatnya Yuuri jadi panas dan mempercepat larinya untuk menyusul Wolfram.

"Cih! Mau apa kau!?" Wolfram melihat sinis padaYuuri yang sudah berada disampingnya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari pangeran cantik sepertimu!" Lalu anak kedua dari keluarga Shibuya itu berlari mendahului Wolfram.

"Apa!? Beraninya kau menantangku!" Wolfram yang tak mau kalah pun berusaha mengejar Yuuri. Sampai akhirnya mereka berlari saling mendahului dan saat mereka sejajar keduanya akan saling mendorong menggunakan tubuh hal tersebut terjadi berulang kali.

"Ya ampun tak ku sangka Wolfram-sama dan Yuuri-sama bisa akrab secepat ini~" Kedua mata Yozak berkaca-kaca. "Ini benar-benar takdir yang indah."

.

.

.

**Bruk!**

"Hah..hah..hah..ternyata tenagamu boleh juga." Komentar Yuuri setelah menjatuhkan dirinya pada rumput disisi lapangan.

"Hmpp! Jangan sok akrab! Hah..hah.." Wolfram masih berdiri walau kedua lututnya sudah gemetaran. Keringat bercucuran membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Ku kira kalian tidak akan berhenti berlari, ini.." Murata memberikan sebotol minuman isotonic dan handuk kecil pada Yuuri. "Ini untukmu Wolfram-kun," Murata juga menyodorkan minuman isotonic lain pada Wolfram.

"Aku tidak butuh!" Tolak Wolfram mentah-mentah. "Dacarcos! Dacarcos!" Panggil Wolfram pada pelayannya. Sang tuan muda berjalan mencari pelayannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Fufufu~ maafkan saya tuan muda tapi saya sudah mengamankan Dacarcos atas perintah langsung dari Cheri-sama. Anda harus belajar mandiri tuanku," Ucap Yozak disisi lain lapangan.

"Dacarcos dimana kau!?" Teriak Wolfram. "Eh!?"Eentah karena lelah atau tak memperhatikan jalan Wolfram tersandung batu kecil disisi lapangan dan terhuyung kedepan.

"**Gyaaaaaaaa! Wolfram-samaaaaa!**" Teriak Yozak kalang kabut.

**Syuut…**

Tubuh Wolfram terhuyung kedepan.

**Grep!**

"…!?" Wolfram terkejut dan menoleh kebelakang saat merasakan ada yang menarik lengannya sehingga dia tidak jadi terjatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yuuri.

"Syukurlah Yuuri-sama anda memang malaikat pelindung yang diciptakan dewa untuk tuan muda kami.." Yozak lepas kendali dan menangis haru dengan berderai air mata, namun saat menyadari beberapa orang murid memperhatikannya sang guru samaran itu pun segera berdehem dan kembali ke sikap normal.

"Kau!? Lepaskan tanganku!" Wolfram melepaskan tangannya dengan paksa saat mengetahui ternyata Yuuri yang menolongnya. "Dasar henna choko!" Gerutu Wolfram dan berlalu meninggalkan Yuuri.

"Anak ituu…benar-benar membuat darahku mendidih." Geram Yuuri.

'Benar-benar payah,' Batin Murata.

.

.

.

Sampai sekolah usai Wolfram masih tidak menemukan Dacarcos sementara Yozak terjebak di ruang rapat bersama para guru.

"Kemana supir botak itu sebenarnya!? Tunggu sampai dia muncul dihadapanku." Geram Wolfram. Sang tuan muda berjalan mondar mandir di halaman karena ruang kelas sudah sepi dari siswa dan sisiwi.

"Kau masih disini, mau ku antar pulang?" Tawar Yuuri yang ternyata baru akan pulang bersama Murata.

"Maksudmu kau ingin aku naik sepeda tua itu?" Tanya Wolfram melihat sepeda yang dinaiki Yuuri.

"Haha.. jangan khawatir sepeda ini cukup kuat kok untuk kita berdua."

"Cih! Jangan harap! Cepat panggilkan aku taxi." Pinta Wolfram dengan nada memerintah.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa berbicara manis ya? Sudah ku bilang kalau mau minta tolong itu bicaralah yang sopan." Nasihat Yuuri.

"Memangnya siapa kau sampai aku harus sopan padamu? Cepat panggilkan taxi untukku."

"Cari saja sendiri." Jawab Yuuri. "Ayo kita pulang murata,"

"Sayonara Wolfram-kun," Pamit Murata.

"Dasar kau henna choko! Orang-orang miskin memang menyebalkan!" Teriak Wolfram.

"Masa bodo kau mau bilang apa. Dasar Arrogant Prince," Sahut Yuuri sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

.

.

.

"Menjengkelkan." Gerutu Wolfram yang memilih untuk berjalan mencari taxi. Tapi sejak tadi dia tak menemukan satu pun taxi yang lewat. Keberadaan Dacarcos pun tidak kelihatan sampai sekarang. Bahkan para pengawal yang lain sepertinya tak ada yang mencarinya.

**Zzrrsss….**

Hujan lebat turun dari langit membasahi bumi juga Wolfram yang masih berjalan di terotoar jalan. Tak ada tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk berteduh. Ditempat lain Yozak akhirnya bisa lepas dari ruang rapat dan segera menelpon Conrad untuk menanyakan apakah Wolfram sudah pulang atau belum.

.

.

.

Di rumah Wolfram.

"Aku akan segera mencarinya, Yozak kau juga tolong segera cari Wolfram!" Pinta Conrad pada sahabatnya.

[Baik Conrad-sama.]

Setelah sambungan telpon terputus Conrad segera naik ke kamar Wolfram, mengambil satu handuk tebal dan pakaian ganti untuk Wolfram. Berjaga-jaga kalau Wolfram kehujanan. 'Diluar hujannya lebat sekali' batin Conrad.

.

.

.

Sementara dikediaman keluarga Shibuya.

"Kenapa aku terbayang wajahnya terus ya? Dan kenapa diluar malah hujan lebat?!" Ratap Yuuri. Remaja tampan namun tidak popular itu jadi serba salah. Duduk, berdiri, mondar mandir sampai menungging dan guling-guling tak ada satupun yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

.

.

.

"Wolfram-samaaaa!" Teriak Yozak. Sang bodyguard sudah melepaskan penyamarannya dan berlari dibawah guyuran hujan. Dia sempat bertanya pada penjaga sekolah dan penjaga tersebut bilang kalau siswa dengan rambut blonde berjalan sendirian keluar gerbang sekolah. Karena itulah Yozak memilih untuk segera berlari menelusuri jalanan, dia bahkan lupa kalau tidak membawa mobilnya.

"Wolfram-sama anda dimana? Wolfram-sama!" Panggil Yozak.

Sementara itu Conrad yang juga mencari Wolfram memacu mobil sport hitamnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Delapan pengawal ber jas hitam pun disebar keseluruh penjuru yang memungkinkan untuk dilewati oleh Wolfram. Dia tahu benar adik bungsunya itu tidak akan tahu jalan pulang karena bahkan gatget miliknya pun disita oleh Gwendal, jika tidak dia bisa saja menghubungi rumah atau menggunakan gps untuk penunjuk jalan.

"Wolfram!" Hati Conrad terasa lega namun miris saat melihat seorang remaja berambut pirang berjalan di trotoar jalan dibawah guyuran hujan lebat. Segera saja Conrad memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan dan berlari keluar.

"Wolfram!" Conrad meraih lengan Wolfram dari belakang. "Eh!?" Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat sosok tersebut justru terhuyung kebelakang. "Wolf?" Conrad menahan tubuh Wolfram menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Wolfram kau baik-baik saja sayang?!" Conrad terduduk memeluk Wolfram dan memegang wajah adiknya tersebut.

"Onii-chan..aku mau pulang…" Ucap Wolfram lemah, kedua matanya terlihat sayu.

"Wolfram!" Panik Conrad. 'Demam.' Batinnya saat menyentuh dahi Wolfram. Conrad segera mengangkat tubuh Wolfram bridal style.

"Conrad-sama! Wolfram-sama!" Panggil Yozak yang muncul dari arah belakang.

"Yozak! Cepat bukakan pintu mobil." Pinta Conrad. Yozak segera membukakan pintu bagian belakang dan saat kedua tuannya masuk dia kembali menutup pintu tersebut dan masuk untuk mengambil kemudi.

"Wolfram, kau akan baik-baik saja sayang." Conrad segera melepaskan semua pakaian serta sepatu yang melekat di tubuh Wolfram. Mengeringkan tubuhnya dan mengganti bajunya dengan yang kering. Kakak kedua dari Wolfram itu mendudukkan adiknya dipangkuan dan memeluk Wolfram.

"Maafkan saya Conrad-sama, saya tidak bisa menjaga tuan muda." Ucap Yozak merasa bersalah.

"Tidak Yozak ini bukan salahmu, sekarang yang terpenting kita harus segera sampai ke rumah." Jawab Conrad bijak.

"Baik Conrad-sama." Yozak mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Conrad mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Gunter. "Aku sudah menemukan Wolfram. Cepat hubungi Gisela, Wolfram demam tinggi." Ucap Conrad.

[Ba-baik! Kami akan menyiapkan semuanya disini.] Jawab Gunter dari sebrang sana.

Saat mobil yang dikendarai Conrad datang Gunter dan beberapa pelayan sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Begitu mobil berhenti Conrad segera keluar sambil membopong Wolfram yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Dua orang pelayan dengan sigap memayungi Conrad.

"Wolfram-sama…" Doria, Sangria, Lila dan Eve yang merupakan empat pelayan utama langsung berkaca-kaca melihat tuan muda mereka terkulai lemas dalam dekapan Conrad.

"Wolfram-samaaa…" Dacarcos malah menangis sesegukan karena merasa kalau ini adalah salahnya. Semua yang bekerja di istana besar itu merasakan kesedihan yang sama. Walaupun Wolfram terkenal angkuh dan sombong tapi tak pernah sekalipun mereka mendapatkan perlakuan kasar atau makian yang membuat hati mereka sakit.

Wolfram hanya akan mengamuk dengan melemparkan barang-barang disekitarnya dan tak pernah mengarahkannya pada para pelayan. Kecuali Gunter dan Conrad yang memang sudah beberapa kali terkena lemparan Wolfram.

Conrad segera membawa Wolfram naik ke kamarnya dan membaringkan tuan muda itu disana. Doria dan Sangria dengan sigap membawakan air hangat dan Gisela selaku dokter pribadi keluarga pun tengah menunggu di kamar Wolfram.

Gisela segera memeriksa keadaan Wolfram dan memberikan beberapa obat.

"40°C, jika sampai nanti malam masih belum turun juga terpaksa Wolfram-sama harus diinfus." Ucap Gisela pada Conrad.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, aku percaya padamu." Jawab Conrad.

"Baik, Conrad-sama. Kalau begitu saya pamit." Gisela meninggalkan kamar Wolfram diikuti oleh para pelayan dan hanya tersisa Conrad dan Gunter.

"Apa perlu menghubungi Cheri-sama?" Tanya Gunter.

"Sebaiknya jangan dulu,"

"Nnh..Onii-chan…Aniue..aku mau pulang..Onii-chan..Onii-chan.." Igau Wolfram.

Conrad segera menghampiri Wolfram dan duduk disisi ranjang, memegang tangan yang terasa dingin itu. "Onii-chan disini sayang, kau sudah berada di rumah. Jangan khawatir sebentar lagi juga Aniue pulang." Ucap Conrad pelan berharap kegelisahan sang adik bisa berkurang.

"Hiks..Aniue..Onii-chan.." Igau Wolfram berulang-ulang. Air mata mengalir dari balik kelopak mata yang terpejam itu.

"Demamnya sangat tinggi, dia pasti bermimpi buruk. Sebaiknya aku segera menghubungi Cheri-sama saja," Ucap Gunter khawatir.

"Usahakan untuk tidak membuat Hahaue khawatir, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya." Saran Conrad.

"Aku mengerti," Gunter segera pergi ke luar kamar untuk menghubungi sang ratu.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Brak!**

"Wolfram!" Pintu terbuka dengan paksa memunculkan sosok Gwendal yang masih mengenakan jas abu-abunya. Ramutnya terlihat berantakan dan dasinya hilang entah kemana, nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringat pun bercucuran walaupun diluar sedang hujan deras.

"Wolfram! Apa yang terjadi pada Wolfram!?" Sang kakak pun berjalan memasuki kamar Wolfram, terlihat jelas kepanikan diwajahnya.

"Dia demam, tapi Gisela sudah memeriksanya dan memberi obat. Sebentar lagi juga obatnya bereaksi," Jawab Conrad berusaha bersikap tenang agar sang kakak tidak bertambah panic.

"Kenapa sampai seperti ini.." Sesal Gwendal.

"Hiks..Aniue..Onii-chan..hiks..aku mau pulang..Aniue.." Igau Wolfram lagi. Gwendal dan Conrad duduk disisi kanan dan kiri Wolfram, menggenggam jemari lentik itu untuk memberikan dukungan.

Wolfram bukan orang yang gampang sakit tentu saja ini menjadi pukulan yang lumayan terasa bagi kedua kakaknya. Terlebih Gwendal yang memang jarang punya banyak waktu luang untuk adik bungsunya itu.

.

.

.

"Hiks..Wolfram-sama..hiks.." Isak Eve di dapur.

"Sudahlah Eve kau jangan menangis terus, kami kan jadi ingin menangis juga." Ucap Lila yang juga sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Demam Wolfram-sama tinggi sekali, dia bahkan sampai mengigau…huweeee…Gisela-san bilang nanti malam kalau demamnya belum turun juga Wolfram-sama akan diinfus..huweee..Wolfram-samaaa…" Tangis Doria pecah.

"Doria kau kan yang paling tua kenapa kau malah menangis seperti itu!? Seharusnya kau menenangkan kami." Ucap Sangria sok kuat padahal wajahnya sudah basah oleh airmata. Mereka berempat memang pelayan utama yang mengurusi segala keperluan Wolfram tentu ini juga merupakan pukulan bagi keempatnya.

"Ck! Kalian ini apa-apaan sih!? Menangis seperti itu, Wolfram-sama akan segera sembuh. Jadi berhentilah merengek!" Anissina sang koki muncul sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Anissina-san. Kau juga kan menangis…" Ucap keempatnya bersamaan.

"Ini karena aku habis mengiris bawang merah..hiks..mataku panas…" Elak Anissina sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

Skip time keesokan harinya di sekolah.

"Mencari Wolfram-kun?" Tanya Murata pada Yuuri yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tempat duduk Wolfram.

"Siapa bilang? Untuk apa aku mencari pangeran cerewet itu." Yuuri mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Oh begitu," Sahut Murata cuek, kemudian siswa berkacamata itu pun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku Cuma mau menyampaikan pesan dari Hube-sensei kalau hari ini Wolfram tidak masuk karena sakit."

"Sakit!?" Yuuri langsung menoleh ke arah Murata.

"Yups.." Murata duduk di kursinya. "Tadinya Hube-sensei menyuruhku untuk menjenguk Wolfram-kun bersamamu tapi karena kau tidak mau terpaksa aku harus pergi sendirian."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau!?" Seru Yuuri tak terima.

"Hooo..jadi kau mau ya?" Goda Murata sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua alisnya.

"A- aku kan ketua kelas. Tentu saja aku harus menjenguk jika ada teman sekelasku yang sakit." Kilah Yuuri berusaha bersikap angkuh untuk menutupi degup jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

"Iya iya, aku mengerti ketua kelas-sama."

Padahal baru dua hari bertemu dengan Wolfram dan dalam dua hari itu pun Yuuri menganggap kalau hidupnya di sekolah bagaikan neraka. Tapi belum ada satu hari Wolfram menghilang Yuuri benar-benar merasa seperti ada bagian yang hilang dalam hidupnya. Sekolah terasa sepi dan membosankan.

.

.

.

"Murata apa kau yakin kita tidak tersesat?" Tanya Yuuri pada sahabatnya itu. Keduanya tengah berdiri tepat didepan sebuah gerbang besar.

"Ini alamat yang diberikan Hube-sensei, dia bilang hanya kita berdua saja yang boleh tahu." Jawab Murata sambil mengecek kembali kertas bertuliskan alamat yang diberikan senseinya.

"Aku merasa seperti sedang berdiri di depan sebuah istana megah.." Yuuri terdiam membayangkan betapa jauhnya dia harus berjalan melintasi halaman untuk sampai ke bangunan megah didepan sana.

"Permisiiiiii….." Seru Murata.

"Hey Murata kau mau apa!?" Panik Yuuri.

"Tentu saja menjenguk Wolfram-kun, memangnya apa lagi?"

"Maaf, yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk." Tiba-tiba saja seorang penjaga menggunakan setelan jas serba hitam dan kacamata hitam muncul di dalam gerbang.

"Kami teman Wolfram-kun dari sekolah, wali kelas kami meminta kami untuk menjenguk Wolfram-kun. "Murata menunjukkan keranjang berisi buah yang ada ditangannya.

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk, pihak sekolah sudah mendapatkan izin dari Cheri-sama." Penjaga tersebut membuka gerbang dan mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

"Arigato.."

Halaman yang sangat luas dan berbagai tatanan taman membuat Yuuri dan Murata terkagum-kagum. Terasa seperti berada di zaman beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu saat masih banyak kerajaan.

'Jangan-jangan Wolfram benar-benar seorang pangeran' Batin keduanya.

"Silahkan, mari biar saya tunjukkan dimana kamar Wolfram-sama." Ucap Doria yang sudah menunggu dipintu masuk.

"Waaahhh…." Yuuri dan Murata langsung terpana melihat bagian dalam rumah. Lampu Kristal besar meggantung ditengah ruangan. Lantai yang mereka pijak pun bahkan bisa digunakan untuk berkaca. Dibeberapa sudut ruangan terdapat patung-patung dengan arsitektur luar biasa, vas bunga besar yang berisi bunga segar, lukisan-lukisan indah terpasang di dinding dan ditengah ruangan terdapat tangga besar menuju lantai atas. Dilantai dua tangga terbagi menjadi dua arah, pada bagian tengah tangga pun dilapisi oleh karpet berwarna merah.

"Silahkan tuan, kamar Wolfram-sama ada di atas." Ucap sang pelayan karena kedua tamunya tak juga beranjak dari tempat semula.

"Ah..iya maaf.." Ucap Yuuri tersadar.

"Maaf ini baru pertama kalinya kami masuk ke dalam istana," Ucap Murata.

"Tidak apa-apa," Doria tersenyum, keduanya berjalan mengikuti sang pelayan menuju lantai atas dan mengambil arah ke kanan dimana kamar Wolfram berada. Ketiganya berhenti di sepasang pintu besar berwarna putih yang terkesan elegan.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

"Maaf Conrad-sama, utusan dari sekolah Wolfram-sama sudah datang." Ucap Doria setelah membuka pintu. Tak lama kemudian Conrad membuka pintu dari dalam.

"Terimakasih, kau boleh pergi dan bawakan minum kemari."

'Dia!?' Kedua mata Conrad melebar saat melihat sosok Yuuri.

"Selamat siang, maaf mengganggu. Kami datang untuk menjenguk Wolfram,"Ucap Yuuri sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Jangan sungkan, masuklah." Conrad mempersilahkan keduanya masuk. Dan lagi-lagi keduanya terpaku melihat betapa luar biasanya kamar seorang Wolfram.

'Kepalaku pusing,' Batin Yuuri.

'Apa aku salah masuk dan membuka pintu menuju negeri dongeng?' Murata bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Hahaue, kedua teman Wolfram datang untuk menjenguk." Panggil Conrad pada sang ibu yang sejak semalam tak mau lepas dari sisi putra bungsunya itu. Begitu diberitahu kalau putra bungsunya demam tinggi dan mengigau memanggil-manggil ibunya maka sang lady pun segera bertolak ke Jepang menggunakan jet pribadinya.

"Salam kenal namaku Yuuri Shibuya dan ini temanku Murata Ken."

"Oh? Selamat datang." Wanita yang masih terlihat muda dan berparas cantik itu segera menoleh. "Eh?!" Reaksi yang sama ditunjukkan oleh ibu dari tiga anak itu saat melihat Yuuri. Conrad yang berada dibelakang Yuuri dan Murata meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan pada sang bunda agar diam. Mengerti akan maksud putranya maka sang ibu pun tersenyum.

"Kemarilah," Panggil Cheri-sama pada keduanya. "Sayang sekali Wolfram baru saja tertidur setelah diberi obat." Sesalnya.

'Wolfram..' Hati Yuuri terasa sakit melihat keadaan Wolfram. Sosok itu tertidur di ranjangnya seolah tak berdaya, wajahnya pucat tapi terdapat rona merah dikedua pipinya menandakan kalau dia sedang demam tinggi. Nafasnya pendek dan cepat, ditangan kirinya terpasang infuse.

"Sejak kemarin demamnya tidak turun juga, padahal Wolfram sangat jarang sakit." Sang bunda terlihat sedih.

'Sejak kemarin?' Batin Yuuri. 'Ini salahku, dia pasti kehujanan kemarin.'

"Maaf, apa sudah dilakukan cek laboratorium?" Tanya Murata memberanikan diri.

"Sudah, hasilnya bagus. Tidak ada masalah apapun, tapi demamnya tidak kunjung turun. kalau sampai malam ini masih belum turun juga kami terpaksa membawanya ke Jerman. Aku punya kenalan dokter yang bagus disana," Sang lady terlihat cemas.

"Tenanglah Hahaue, Wolfram akan baik-baik saja." Conrad memegang kedua pundak ibunya dari belakang. Mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada wanita yang telah melahirkannya. "Mungkin ada hal yang membuat Wolfram kesal atau ada sesuatu yang sangat dia inginkan yang belum terpenuhi." Sambung Conrad.

"Eh? Bisa karena itu juga?" Ucap Yuuri tanpa sadar.

"Faktor pendukung ya?" Ucap Murata.

"Iya, dulu juga Wolfram pernah demam tinggi. Aku ingat saat itu usianya baru 5 tahun, kami mengajaknya berkunjung ke pemukiman kumuh yang ada di Belanda." Conrad mulai bercerita, senyum terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Yuuri dan Murata medengarkan dengan seksama.

"Saat itu ada empat anak perempuan yang menghampiri kami dan meminta makanan, keempatnya anak yatim piatu. Aku ingat Wolfram memberikan semua makanan yang dia punya. Dan saat akan pulang Wolfram meminta pada ibunya untuk membawa keempat anak perempuan itu pulang ke Jepang. Tentu saja kami menolak karena tidak semudah itu bisa melakukannya."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yuuri penasaran.

"Setelah sampai di jepang tiba-tiba saja Wolfram demam tinggi dan mengigau. Demamnya baru turun saat kami membawa keempat anak itu ke Jepang." Jawab Conrad dengan senyum cerah.

"Apa keempatnya tinggal di Jepang?" Tanya Murata.

Conrad mengangguk, "Salah satunya yang mengantar kalian ke sini tadi," Ucap Conrad.

"Heeee?! Kakak cantik tadi?" Tanya Yuuri kaget.

"Jadi keempatnya bekerja disini? Beruntungnya nasib mereka, tidak akan pernah kelaparan lagi dan tinggal di tempat yang sangat indah." Komentar Murata.

"Itu berkat Wolfram," Lady Cheri dan Conrad tersenyum.

"Mmh..henna choko..aku membencimu..henna choko.." Igau Wolfram, raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah dengan mata terpejam erat.

"Lagi-lagi dia mengigau itu," Gumam sang ibu. "Conrad apa kau tahu siapa yang dia maksud? Apa dia bertemu dengan pangeran dari belanda itu lagi?" Tanya sang ibu pada keduanya.

"Tidak, Saralegi belum datang ke Jepang lagi beberapa bulan ini. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang Wolfram maksud." Jawab Conrad pada sang ibu.

"Hey Shibuya.." Murata menyikut pelan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tahu.." Jawab Yuuri pelan. "Umm..maaf..yang dimaksud henna choko itu..mm.." Yuuri bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Yuuri-kun kau tahu siapa yang dimaksud Wolfram?" Tanya sang lady.

"Umm..itu.."

"Henna choko itu panggilan yang diberikan Wolfram-kun pada Shibuya." Celetuk Murata. Yuuri tertawa hambar.

"EH!?" Lady Cheri dan Conrad terlihat kaget. "Ahahahaa…jadi begitu ya? Kalau begitu kemarilah, mendekat." Lady Cheri justru tertawa dan meminta Yuuri mendekat.

Merasa tak ada pilihan maka Yuuri pun berjalan mendekat. Remaja tampan namun kurang popular itu duduk di kursi yang berada tepat disamping ranjang Wolfram dimana sang lady semula duduk.

"Haaah.." Yuuri menghela nafas. "Maaf kemarin aku tidak mencarikanmu taxi, dan selalu membuatmu kesal." Sesal Yuuri.

'Bagus-bagus, minta maaf lah dengan gentle Yuuri.' Ucap Murata dalam hati sambil manggut-manggut. Conrad dan ibunya bertukar pandang kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Kalau kemarin aku memanggilkan taxi untukmu pasti kau tidak akan kehujanan dan demam, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Sesal Yuuri. "Tapi itu juga karena kau menolak ku antar pulang dan malah mengatai sepedaku besi tua. Coba kalau kau menurut. Bicaramu juga selalu tidak sopan padaku, kau angkuh dan sangat keras kepala." Cerocos Yuuri.

'EH!? EH!? EEEEEHHHH?! Bicara apa kau Shibuya?' Batin Murata horror.

Lady Cheri justru tertawa pelan. ' Memang cocok untuk Wolfram, aku tidak menyesal menyetujui keputusan almarhum ayahnya.' Ucap sang Lady dalam hati.

Yuuri kembali menarik nafas, tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh kening Wolfram. Apa yang dilakukan Yuuri membuat ketiga orang yang berada disana terdiam penasaran.

"Tapi walaupun begitu aku tidak keberatan, kau memang galak, angkuh, bicaramu juga sering membuat orang kesal. Tapi aku tahu sebenarnya kau memiliki hati yang sangat baik." Yuuri tersenyum begitu pun ketiga orang lainnya. "Kau boleh memintaku melakukan apapun, dengan satu syarat. Kau harus segera sembuh dan kembali bersekolah." Ucap Yuuri tanpa melepaskan tangannya dikening Wolfram.

"Rasanya aku ingin menangis," Gumam lady Cheri. Conrad tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pundak sang ibu.

'Kau membuatku jantungan Shibuya,' Murata menghela nafas lega.

Perlahan Wolfram yang terlihat gelisah mulai tenang, tarikan nafasnya terdengar teratur menandakan kalau sang tuan muda tertidur pulas.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang, waktu kecil ibuku selalu melakukan itu kalau aku sedang demam. Tangan ibu membuatku nyaman," Ucap Yuuri.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti juga kau boleh menyentuh bagian munapun yang kau suka Yuuri-kun. Wolfram memang dilahirkan untukmu." Jawab Cheri-sama.

"EH!?" Yuuri dan Murata saling tukar pandang.

"Hahaue." Panggil Conrad mengingatkan sang bunda.

"Hahahaa..sudah lupakan saja."

Setelah hampir satu jam berada di kamar Wolfram akhirnya Yuuri dan Murata berpamitan pulang. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka sebelumya kalau ternyata semua keluarga Wolfram sangat ramah dan baik hati. Dan mereka pun tak pernah menyangka kalau Wolfram benar-benar seorang pangeran. Jadi inilah alasan kenapa Hube-sensei meminta mereka merahasiakan alamat Wolfram.

.

.

.

"38,7°C.." Ucap Gisela setelah memeriksa suhu tubuh Wolfram.

"Turun dengan sangat cepat, cinta memang obat paling hebat." Lady Cheri tersenyum cerah.

"Anda benar Cheri-sama, beruntung Yuuri-sama yang datang kemari." Gisela tersenyum senang, sekarang barulah dia bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

"Jangan-jangan Hahaue memindahkan Wolfram bersekolah disana karena tahu kalau Yuuri juga bersekolah disana?" Tanya Conrad curiga.

"Tanpa ku rencanakan pun mereka memang akan segera dipertemukan," Jawab sang lady ambigu. "Sebaiknya kau segera menghubungi kakakmu, dia pasti sangat khawatir disana."

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah menghubunginya." Jawab Conrad.

Gwendal memang sedang tidak ada di rumah, pagi-pagi sekali dia terpaksa harus pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnis.

"Aniue bilang dia akan pulang saat acara pertemuan besok," Ucap Conrad lagi menyampaikan pesan dari sang kakak.

"Itu berita bagus, aku juga sudah menghubungi Jennifer-san dan Shibuya-san. Akhirnya setelah lebih dari 15 tahun menunggu sekarang tiba juga waktunya." Lady Cheri menerawang jauh ke luar jendela.'Sayang, besok hari yang penting untuk anak kita Wolfram. Do'akan semoga semuanya berjalan lancar.'

**TBC**

Sepertinya masih belum bisa end di ch 2 ini. Yah pokoknya buat yang udah baca suka gak suka mohon tinggalkan reviewnya.. arigatooo…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**Takabayashi Tomo/Matsumoto Temari**

**Pair**

**YuuRam**

**Genre**

**Drama, Romance, Humor, Family, AU, Fantasy.**

**Rate**

**T**

**%Arrogant Prince%**

"Mhh.." Wolfram bergumam dalam tidurnya saat merasakan ada yang mengusap rambutnya.

"Bagaimana kabar malaikat Hahaue pagi ini?" Sapa sang ibu.

Wolfram mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, membiasakan kedua matanya dengan terpaan mentari pagi. "Hahaue!?" Wolfram terkejut melihat wajah sang ibu.

"Mau Hahaue buatkan apa untuk sarapan?" Lady Cheri tersenyum, tangan lembutnya masih mengelus Wolfram dengan sayang.

"Hahaue! Kapan Hahaue pulang?" Tanya Wolfram yang langsung beranjak duduk dan memeluk ibunya.

Lady Cheri tersenyum dan balas memeluk putranya. "Kemarin malam, kau membuat Hahaue takut sayang." Sang ibu mengecup puncak kepala Wolfram dan mendekap putranya itu.

"Mou..Hahaue sendiri kenapa sampai lebih dari satu bulan disana?" Wolfram mepoutkan bibirnya dan masih memeluk ibunya dengan manja.

"Maaf sayang, Hahaue juga inginnya segera pulang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi,"

"Jadi Hahaue mau pergi lagi?" Tanya Wolfram memandang kesal pada sang ibu.

Lady Cheri menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Wolfram kemudian tersenyum. "Hahaue tidak mungkin meninggalkan malaikat kecil yang manis ini," Sang ibu mencium Wolfram dengan gemas.

"Hahaue! Hentikan! Aku bukan anak kecil." Ronta Wolfram.

"Hahahaa… Wolfram ku manis sekali~"

"Hahaue!"

.

.

.

"Yuu-chan ayo cepat, kita akan segera berangkat." Panggil Miko di lantai bawah.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana sih Kaa-san? Sampai harus bolos sekolah segala." Yuuri berjalan menuruni tangga sambil membenahi kancing jas hitamnya.

"Kau lupa ya? Hari ini kan kau akan bertemu dengan tunanganmu Yuu-chan." Miko mengedipkan matanya pada Yuuri.

"Eh!? Sekarang?" Tanya Yuuri kaget.

"Iya sekarang, dan karena Sho-chan sudah berangkat ke Paris untuk memulai kuliahnya jadi dia tidak bisa ikut." Ucap ayah Yuuri yang baru muncul dari kamar. "Kau akan ditemani adik sepupumu," Sambungnya.

"EH!? Murata juga ikut? Lalu dimana dia?"

"Sebentar lagi datang," Jawab Miko.

Yuuri POV

Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan tunanganku. Kalian jangan iri ya, sejak kecil kaa-san dan tou-san selalu bercerita kalau sebelum aku lahir kedunia ini aku sudah punya tunangan. Dia lebih muda beberapa bulan dariku. Tapi baik nama maupun fotonya aku tidak pernah diberitahu. Mereka bilang itu kesepakatan diantara kedua belah pihak.

Lima belas tahun telah berlalu dan sekarang sudah waktunya kami bertemu. Aku akan segera bertemu dengan tunanganku. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar.

"Shibuyaa.."

Itu pasti Murata, dia sahabatku sekaligus adik sepupuku. Dia lebih suka memanggilku Shibuya dari pada nama depan. Dia bilang namaku seperti nama anak perempuan. Ugh.. kalimat itu cukup membuatku tertohok.

"Ohayo Murata, wah jas kita sama." Aku tertawa melihat ternyata kami menggunakan jas dengan warna hitam.

"Iya, beruntung otak kita tidak sama." Ucapnya.

Lihatkan? Dia memang menyebalkan, setiap ucapannya selalu membuatku tertohok. Dia memang genius berbeda denganku yang payah dalam beberapa hal.

"Nah karena semuanya sudah siap lebih baik kita segera berangkat." Ucap kaa-san.

POV End..

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku pernah lewat sini," Gumam Yuuri yang duduk dibangku belakang.

"Ini kan jalan menuju rumah Wolfram-kun." Sahut Murata yang duduk disamping Yuuri.

Lalu saat sampai di sebuah gerbang besar ayah Yuuri segera berbelok. Dua orang penjaga membukakan gerbang dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Yuuri semakin melongo.

"Tou-san kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Yuuri.

"Tentu saja untuk menemui tunanganmu Yuu-chan.." Jawab sang ibu.

"Tapi kenapa disini? Apa tunanganku bekerja disini?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti," Kedua orang tua Yuuri pun tersenyum. Murata dan Yuuri saling bertukar pandang.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu masuk istana sang ayah memberhentikan mobilnya. Satu orang pelayan ber jas hitam datang menghampiri dan mempersilahkan para tamu untuk masuk.

"Silahkan tuan, Cheri-sama sudah menunggu. Mobilnya biar saya yang memarkirkan," Ucapnya sopan.

"Terimakasih," Jawab ayah Yuuri.

"Yuu-chan, Ken-chan ayo turun," Panggil Miko yang sudah turun dari mobil lebih dulu. Keduanya pun bergegas turun. Berjalan memasuki istana dipandu oleh seorang pelayan wanita.

"Silahkan menunggu di sini," Ucap sang pelayan setelah sampai di ruang keluarga. Lalu tak lama kemudian Gwendal dan Conrad pun datang.

"Lama tidak bertemu paman Shibuya, anda masih terlihat muda saja." Sapa Conrad.

"Conrad-sama? Ya Tuhan anda sudah besar sekarang. Oh dan anda pasti Gwendal-sama, anda terlihat sangat mirip dengan almarhum ayah anda." Ekspresi terkejut terlihat jelas di wajah ayah dari dua anak itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu paman," Sapa Gwendal. Lalu keduanya pun duduk.

"Jadi tou-san mengenal kedua kakak Wolfram?" Tanya Yuuri pada ibunya.

Sang ibu tersenyum, "Dulu sebelum menikah dengan kaa-san ayahmu bekerja disini sebagai pengawal pribadi tuan Bielefeld," Jawab Miko.

"Eh!? Bekerja disini? Pantas saja tou-san mengenal mereka." Gumam Yuuri.

"Lalu yang akan ditunangkan dengan Shibuya siapa?" Tanya Murata.

"Sebentar lagi hahaue membawanya turun," Conrad tersenyum.

'Oh jadi Wolfram punya saudara perempuan ya? Ku kira dia anak bungsu. Hmm..mungkin kembarannya,' Batin Murata.

Sambil menunggu mereka pun berbincang-bincang. Beberapa pelayan membawakan minuman dan makanan kecil. Tak lama kemudian Cheri-sama turun dengan menggandeng seseorang.

"Maaf menunggu lama, malaikat kecilku masih kurang sehat." Ucap sang ibu saat memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Itu karena hahaue memaksa," Protes Wolfram yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna biru. Wajahnya masih terlihat agak pucat dan lemas.

"Sini biar ku bantu," Conrad bangkit dan menghampiri sang adik lalu memapahnya untuk duduk. Yuuri hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan Wolfram, begitu pun Murata. Yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua pun sama. 'Dimana gadis cantik tunangan Yuuri? Kenapa mereka membawa Wolfram turun?'

"Jadi ini malaikat cantik dari keluarga Bielefeld? Aku benar-benar merasa beruntung punya menantu secantik ini," Ucap Miko dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya.

"Iya ini malaikat cantik kami, malaikat kecilmu juga sangat manis. Kalau sudah dewasa dia pasti akan jadi pria yang sangat tampan." Timpal Lady Cheri sambil memeluk Wolfram yang duduk disampingnya.

**Dooooong…**

Kepala Yuuri langsung kosong. Malaikat cantik? Menantu? Wolfram? Apa maksudnya ini?

"Umm..ano..tunangan Shibuya..eh maksudku Yuuri..apa itu Wolfram-kun?" Tanya Murata agak ragu. Kedua wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibu pun segera mengangguk senang.

'Yuuri?' Wolfram yang sejak tadi tak melihat ke arah depan segera mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau!?" Serunya saat melihat wajah Yuuri.

"Apa-apaan ini kaa-san, tou-san. Masa aku harus bertunangan dengan laki-laki!?" Protes Yuuri.

"Cih! Memangnya siapa juga yang mau bertunangan dengan henna choko sepertimu!?" Wolfram segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berteriak pada Yuuri.

"Jangan panggil aku henna choko! Aku juga tidak mau memiliki tunangan sepertimu." Yuuri juga segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ya ampun Yuu-chan ternyata sudah mengenal Wolf-chan dengan baik ya?" Ucap ibunda Yuuri senang.

"Hahaue aku mau pertungan ini dibatalkan!" Pinta Wolfram pada ibunya.

"Eh!?" Lady Cheri terkejut begitu pun kedua kakak Wolfram.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san aku juga tidak mau pertunanganku dilanjutkan. Padahal ku kira tunanganku itu gadis cantik dan baik."

"Yuu-chan?" Sang ibu terkejut sekaligus sedih.

"Tenanglah Yuuri, kita bicarakan baik-baik." Lerai sang ayah.

"Uugh…" Wolfram meringis memegangi kepalanya.

"Wolfram! Sayang," sang ibu segera memegangi putranya.

"Sebaiknya ku bawa ke kamar saja," Conrad mengangkat Wolfram bridal style. Yuuri terdiam memperhatikan sosok Wolfram yang menghilang dalam dekapan Conrad.

"Yuu-chan!" Miko menatap putra bungsunya dengan kedua tangan dipinggang.

"Apa?" Tanya Yuuri antara bingung dan merasa bersalah.

"Jangan Tanya apa! Cepat susul Wolf-chan ke kamarnya dan minta maaf." Perintah sang ibu.

"Tapi bu,"

"Pertunangan kalian akan tetap berlanjut, kau ingatkan Yuu-chan kalian sudah ditunangkan sejak kalian berada di dalam kandungan."

"Tapi kami berdua sama-sama laki-laki."

"Bagi bangsa Mazoku itu bukan masalah. Kaa-san kan sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali Yuu-chan."

Yuuri mempoutkan bibirnya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan ibunya, mereka bangsa mazoku/iblis tidak terikat pada jenis kelamin dalam pernikahan. Baik keluarga Yuuri maupun keluarga Wolfram sebenarnya berasal dari bangsa Mazoku. Itulah alasan kenapa mereka semua awet muda dan dengan sedikit sihir saja orang-orang disekitar mereka tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

Di dunia ini tidak banyak mazoku seperti mereka, hanya ada beberapa keluarga yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru dunia dan biasanya mereka akan hidup dalam kelompok . Contohnya keluarga Yuuri dan Murata lalu penghuni istana milik keluarga Bielefeld.

"Wolfram memang keras kepala, tapi sebenarnya dia masih seperti anak-anak. Jadi harus sabar menghadapinya," Ucap Lady Cheri pada Yuuri.

"Iya, aku akan menemuinya di kamar." Jawab Yuuri pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi sebelumnya dia sempat meraih tangan adik sepupunya dan menariknya.

"Hwaahh! Shibuya kenapa menarikku?" Protes Murata.

"Sudah ku bilang panggil aku Yuuri kalau di depan Tou-san. Kau temani aku." Jawab Yuuri tanpa melepaskan tangan Murata.

"Anak itu," Ibu Yuuri tersenyum.

Sejak kecil Yuuri sering mendengar cerita dari kedua orang tuanya kalau dulu sebelum Yuuri lahir ayahnya pernah menyelamatkan nyawa seorang bangsawan kaya raya saat sang bangsawan mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Dan saat itu Miko sedang mengandung Yuuri, disaat yang bersamaan istri bangsawan tersebut juga sedang hamil. Sebagai tanda balas budi sang bangsawan meminta jika anak mereka lahir nanti akan dijadikan pasangan dalam pernikahan.

Sebelum keduanya berumur 15 tahun mereka tidak boleh saling mengenal, tidak boleh melihat foto tunangan masing-masing bahkan tidak boleh tahu nama dari tunangan mereka. Dan sekarang waktu yang telah ditentukan untuk peresmian pertunangan mereka telah tiba. Sayang sebelum waktunya tiba ayah Wolfram telah meninggal saat sang putra bungsu berusia 3 tahun.

Dan Yuuri tidak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata tunangannya adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga bangsawan terkaya di Jepang. Wolfram von Bielefeld, anak baru di kelasnya yang selama dua hari mengenalnya selalu membuat Yuuri naik pitam. Dan satu hari tanpanya membuat Yuuri uring-uringan.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

Yuuri mengetuk pintu kamar Wolfram.

"Hey Shibuya, kalau kau tidak melepaskan tanganku nanti dikira kau suka padaku." Bisik Murata.

**Twich!**

Persimpangan muncul di sudut dahi Yuuri, "Kalau ku lepaskan nanti kau kabur." Glare jarak dekat melayang pada Murata.

"Hahaa.. kalau seperti itu kau benar-benar terlihat seperti Mazoku." Canda Murata. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar Wolfram terbuka dari dalam dan munculah sosok Conrad.

Conrad tersenyum, "Suhu tubuhnya naik lagi, sebaiknya turuti saja dulu apa maunya." Pinta Conrad pada Yuuri.

"Maaf, yang tadi aku tidak bermaksud buruk." Ucap Yuuri merasa bersalah.

"Aku mengerti, masuklah." Conrad mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

"Umm.. Conrad-niisan boleh tunjukkan aku dimana toiletnya?" Pinta Murata dengan puppy eyes.

'**Sok imut.**' Batin Yuuri kesal. Murata memang banyak akalnya.

"Tentu, mari biar ku antar." Conrad menggandeng Murata dan mau tak mau Yuuri harus melepaskan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa Yuuri-niisan!" Ledek Murata sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Yuuri dan tertawa senang.

"Tunggu balasanku.." Geram Yuuri.

Remaja dengan double hitam itu menarik nafas dalam sebelum memasuki kamar Wolfram.

"Mau apa kau!?" Seru Wolfram saat melihat Yuuri memasuki kamarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau tunanganku baik-baik saja," Jawab Yuuri dan terus melangkah masuk.

"Jangan sembarangan! Memangnya siapa yang mau jadi tunanganmu!?"

"Mau tak mau kau memang sudah jadi tunanganku sebelum kau dilahirkan," Jawab Yuuri enteng.

"Kaauu!" Geram Wolfram dan beranjak duduk ditempat tidurnya.

"Yang tadi aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Habisnya kau selalu membuatku kesal,"

"ONII-CHAAAANN!" Teriak Wolfram kesal.

"EH!? He- hey jangan berteriak seperti itu dong! Yang lain bisa salah faham." Yuuri panic karena tiba-tiba saja Wolfram berteriak kencang.

"Hiks…onii-chan..aku benci orang ini..hiks.." Wolfram terisak dengan airmata yang terjun bebas dari kedua manic hijau sejuknya.

"Huh!?" Yuuri kaget bukan main, ternyata kalau di rumah si angkuh pun punya sisi lemah. Dengan nalurinya Yuuri segera berjalan kesamping Wolfram dan meraih mazoku cantik itu, memeluknya dengan lembut. "Sudah..sudah.. aku minta maaf. Aku yang salah, maafkan aku." Ucapnya sambil mengusap punggung Wolfram.

"Aku tidak suka dibentak…hiks…" Isak Wolfram, kedua tangannya mencengkram baju Yuuri.

"Iya iya, aku janji tidak akan berteriak atau membentakmu lagi. Maaf aku tidak tahu," Ucap Yuuri pelan.

"Hiks..henna choko.."

"Iya aku memang henna choko." Yuuri mengecup puncak kepala Wolfram. 'Ya Tuhan dia manis sekali,' Batinnya gemas. Sekarang Yuuri benar-benar bersyukur Wolfram lah yang menjadi tunangannya.

Karena Yuuri sudah berhasil menjinakkan Wolfram (?) maka pertunanganpun berlangsung dengan lancar. Tidak ada acara pertukaran cincin atau sebagainya, hanya sebuah acara peresmian dari dua keluarga.

"Kenapa tidak menginap saja?" Tanya Lady Cheri saat besannya akan pulang.

"Kami sangat tersanjung atas tawarannya Cheri-sama, tapi kami belum bisa bermalam disini." Jawab ayah Yuuri.

"Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu, kita sudah menjadi keluarga sekarang." Ucap sang Lady.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau saya panggil Cheri-san saja," Ucap ibunda Yuuri.

"Hohohoo.. itu sangat bagus Jennifer-san."

"Hahaha.." Ayah Yuuri tertawa hambar.

"Yuuri dan Murata juga mulai sekarang panggil aku Hahaue," Pinta sang lady.

"Aku juga?" Murata menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, kau juga putraku." Jawab sang lady.

"Senang rasanya punya ibu secantik anda Cheri-sama."

"Terimakasih, kau memang anak yang manis. Sandainya Wolfram punya kembaran pasti ku jodohkan denganmu." Ucap sang Lady dengan wajah tersipu.

'Seperti biasa, kata-katanya memang mematikan.' Batin Yuuri sweat drop.

Dan akhirnya keluarga Yuuri pun meninggalkan istana untuk kembali kekediman mereka. Demam Wolfram pun sudah benar-benar sembuh karena mendapatkan aliran maryoku dari Yuuri. Fakta yang cukup mengejutkan bagi keluarga Wolfram karena baik ibu maupun kedua kakaknya memiliki maryoku yang tidak cocok dengan Wolfram. Maryoku Wolfram hanya cocok dengan almarhum sang ayah, sementara kedua kakaknya memiliki kecocokan dengan ibu mereka.

Yang mereka tahu hanya ada satu orang yang memilik kecocokan dengan Maryoku milik Wolfram. Sayang orang tersebut bukanlah orang yang disukai oleh sang tuan muda.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya disekolah..

Terlihat Murata dan Yuuri yang sedang berjalan dihalaman sekolah menuju gedung sekolah mereka.

"Shibuya," Panggil Murata.

"Apa?" Yuuri menoleh ke arah dimana Murata menunjuk. "Tunanganku datang," Remaja dengan double hitam itu langsung tersenyum lebar begitu melihat sebuah mobil mewah terparkir dihalaman sekolahnya.

Conrad turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu samping dimana Wolfram duduk didalamnya. Sang adik pun turun dari mobil.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan" Conrad meraih wajah Wolfram dan menciumi adik bungsunya. Pipi kanan, pipi kiri kemudian kening.

"HAH!?" Yuuri bengong.

"Onii-chan! Sudah ku bilang kening saja kan." Protes Wolfram pada sang kakak tapi tak dihiraukan.

"Apa boleh buat, adik kecilku sangat menggemaskan." Conrad mengacak pelan puncak kepala Wolfram. Wolfram mempoutkan bibirnya membuat sang kakak tertawa senang.

"Nanti Nii-chan jemput, kau jangan kemana-mana sampai nii-chan datang." Pesan Conrad sebelum memasuki mobil.

"Iya," Jawab sang adik singkat. Lalu Conrad masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan Wolfram. Saat itulah Yuuri segera berjalan menghampiri Wolfram.

"Shibuya?" Panggil Murata.

**Grep!**

Yuuri menarik lengan Wolfram dan meraih wajah sang mazoku cantik dengan kedua tangannya.

"Huh?" Wolfram terkejut sekaligus bingung.

**Cup!**

**Cup!**

**Cup!**

Tanpa diduga Yuuri langsung saja mengecup pipi dan kening Wolfram.

**PLAK!**

"Henna choko! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Dasar mesum!" Wolfram menampar Yuuri lalu beranjak pergi. Yuuri bengong.

"Ya Tuhan…" Murata menepuk keningnya. Ternyata kakak sepupunya benar-benar HENNA CHOKO. Murata berjalan menghampiri Yuuri yang masih bengong ditempatnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana Shibuya?"

"Huh? Murata? Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?" Tanya Yuuri yang malah bingung.

Murata langsung speechless dan berbalik meninggalkan Yuuri tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Hey Murata! Kenapa malah pergi!?" Seru Yuuri sambil berlari mengejar sahabat sekaligus adik sepupunya itu.

.

.

.

Dan saat sampai di ruang kelas..

"Hmpp!" Wolfram memalingkan wajahnya saat Yuuri berada disamping.

"Wolfram, aku minta maaf." Pinta Yuuri dengan wajah memelas.

"Henna choko! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Ayolah Wolf, kau saja tidak marah saat Conrad menciummu."

"Dia kakakku."

"Tapi kan aku tunanganmu."

"Memangnya kalau aku tunanganmu kau bisa menciumku sesuka hatimu apa!?"

"Bukan begitu, habisnya aku tidak suka kalau ada yang menciummu."

**Blush..**

Wajah Wolfram langsung merona merah.

"Jadi, apa kau mau memaafkanku?" Tanya Yuuri sambil nyengir.

"Jangan dekat-dekat atau aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi." Amuk Wolfram dengan aura dingin yang menyebar keseluruh penjuru kelas.

"Ugh…" Dengan muram hati Yuuri mengalah dan kembali ke tempat duduknya sebelum keadaan bertambah parah.

.

.

.

Saat jam pulang..

Dengan gaya angkuhnya seorang Wolfram von Bielefeld berjalan keluar kelas.

**Drap!**

**Drap!**

**Drap!**

Tak terlalu jauh dibelakang Wolfram terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki berusia sekitar 16 tahun, berwajah tampan tapi juga terlihat lebih seperti wajah perempuan. Rambut pirang panjang, tubuh tinggi tegap. Mengenakan kacamata dan jas yang terkesan mewah berwarna abu-abu. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Eh siapa lagi itu?"

"Tampannya~ siapa ya gadis beruntung yang berhasil mendapatkannya? Aku iriii…"

Dan masih banyak bisik-bisik lainnya.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba bulu kuduk ku merinding?' Batin Wolfram sambil terus berjalan.

**GREP!**

"Hallo my princess.."

"…!?" Wolfram langsung berjengit saat ada yang merangkul pundaknya dari belakang dan berbisik tepat ditelinganya. Dan suara tersebut adalah suara seseorang yang sangat dia kenal. Segera saja Wolfram melepaskan diri dan berjalan menjauh tapi karena terlalu panic dan terburu-buru Wolfram justru tersandung.

**Syuut..**

'Sial!' Batinnya.

**Grep!**

"Kau ini, jangan membuatku khawatir. Bagaimana kalau kulit mulusmu itu sampai tergores," Sang tersangka menarik Wolfram kedalam pelukannya.

"EH!?" Disaat yang bersamaan Yuuri muncul.

**PLAK!**

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU! DASAR **OKAMA**!" Amuk Wolfram setelah menampar sang pelaku.

"Ya ampun kenapa pangeran Mazoku dari Belanda sampai ke sini?" Gumam Murata speechless.

"Eh? Pangeran Mazoku? Kau kenal dia Murata?" Tanya Yuuri.

"Tidak, aku cuma pernah dengar dari tou-san kalau di belanda juga ada Mazoku. Tuan muda sama seperti Wolfram. Kalau tidak salah namanya Saralegi." Jawab Murata.

"Tamparanmu keras seperti biasanya, kau memang selalu membuatku rindu my princess." Sara tersenyum.

"Cih! Mati saja kau!" Wolfram segera berbalik dan lari meninggalkan Sara. Tak tinggal diam maka Sara pun segera menyusul pujaan hatinya.

**Set!**

Yuuri menghadang dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf, tapi sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut campur." Ucap Sara dengan senyum yang justru membuat Yuuri jengah.

"Jangan ganggu Wolfram."

"Memangnya kau siapa berani menghalangiku? Asal kau tahu saja, Wolfram itu calon ratuku." Sara tersenyum licik.

**Twich!**

Persimpangan muncul di dahi Yuuri. "Aku tidak peduli kau pangeran atau apa, tapi sebaiknya kau jangan bicara sembarangan nona."

"Wah wah sepertinya matamu bermasalah ya? Apa perlu ku obati?"

'Ya Tuhan inikah yang namanya perang dingin?' Batin Murata. Yuuri dan Saralegi saling melempar glare maut mereka.

"Shibuya! Ayo cepat, jangan buat **tunanganmu** menunggu terlalu lama." Dusta Murata yang sengaja menjauh dan berteriak pada sepupunya.

"Maaf ya, tapi Wolfram sudah menungguku." Ucap Yuuri dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Sara terdiam, 'Siapa dia sebenarnya?' Tapi kemudian sang pangeran tersenyum. "Di dunia ini hanya aku yang memiliki kecocokan maryoku dengan Wolfram sampai 70%. Apa pun yang terjadi dia akan tetap jatuh ke tanganku." Sara tersenyum licik sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya.

.

.

.

**Drap!**

**Drap!**

**Drap!**

"Conraaad!" Teriak Wolfram sambil terus berlari ke arah sang kakak yang sudah menunggu di halaman sekolah.

"Eh!?" Conrad terkejut melihat sang adik yang tidak memperlambat larinya walau jarak mereka sudah dekat.

**BRUK!**

Wolfram menubruk Conrad dan memeluknya erat membuat sang kakak hampir terjengkang ke belakang. Beruntung Conrad cukup kuat untuk menahan kedua tubuh mereka dan memegangi Wolfram. "Conrad! Kenapa kau biarkan Okama itu masuk ke sekolah baruku!?" Wolfram menatap tajam pada sang kakak dengan wajah cemberut.

"Okama?" Conrad menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu Prince Sara?" Tanya sang kakak ragu.

"Memangnya siapa lagi Okama di dunia ini yang suka menggangguku!?" Kesal Wolfram.

"Maaf Onii-chan tidak tahu kalau Prince Sara datang ke Jepang." Conrad menepuk puncak kepala Wolfram. "Dan Wolfram," Conrad memegang kedua bahu adiknya dan sedikit berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Wolfram. "Onii-chan mengerti kau tidak menyukainya, tapi onii-chan minta kau jangan menggunakan panggilan seperti itu kalau ditempat umum." Ucap Conrad dengan hati-hati. "Karena bagaimanapun juga dia pangeran Mazoku dari negeri Belanda." Sambungnya.

"Hmmpp!" Wolfram mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Wolfram!" Panggil Yuuri yang baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah, dibelakangnya terlihat Murata yang juga ikut berlari.

"Lihat, tunanganmu datang." Conrad tersenyum dan kembali berdiri tegak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yuuri setelah sampai didekat Wolfram.

"Kau kira aku perempuan apa!? Dasar henna choko!" Maki sang tuan muda.

'Galak seperti biasa' Batin Yuuri sweatdrop.

"Ya ampun ternyata kakak ipar juga ada disini," Ucap Sara yang baru muncul. "Senang bertemu denganmu kakak ipar," Sang pangeran dari negeri lain itu merunduk hormat pada sosok Conrad.

"Kakak ipar katanya..grrrr" Geram Yuuri. Murata menepuk-nepuk pundak Yuuri dari belakang berusaha menenangkan.

"Jangan seenaknya memanggil Onii-chan kakak ipar!" Tolak Wolfram. "Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah dengan Oka- Hmmpp..!" Kalimat Wolfram terputus karena Conrad membekapnya dari belakang. Sang kakak tersenyum membuat Yuuri dan Murata melongo.

"Maaf Prince Saralegi, tapi pertunangan Wolfram sudah diresmikan jadi saya harap anda mau mengerti." Ucap Conrad ramah. Sebelah tangannya membekap Wolfram dan sebelahnya lagi menahan sang adik agar tidak mengamuk.

"Benarkah? Tapi maaf aku tidak berminat menyerahkan Wolfram semudah itu." Sara tersenyum.

'Apa?!' Batin Yuuri terkejut.

"Hmmm! Pwah! Kenapa kau malah membekapku Conrad!?" Amuk Wolfram yang kembali memanggil sang kakak dengan menggunakan nama depan. Conrad hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Dan kau orang aneh!" Wolfram menunjuk Sara. " Sudah sejak dulu ku katakan kalau aku tidak suka padamu!" Ucap Wolfram dengan lantang.

Lagi-lagi Sara tersenyum. "Dan sudah sejak dulu ku katakan padamu My Princess, bahwa aku mencintaimu dan akan menjadikanmu sebagai ratuku." Sara berjalan mendekat membuat Wolfram semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Conrad.

**Step!**

Tiba-tiba Yuuri muncul dihadapan Wolfram dan menghadang Saralegi.

"Shibuya.." Ucap Murata pelan.

"…!?" Wolfram terdiam dan merangkul pinggang Conrad dari samping sementara sebelah tangan sang kakak merangkul pundak Wolfram.

Yuuri menatap langsung ke mata pria dihadapannya membuat semuanya terdiam. "Sudah ku bilang aku tidak perduli kau pangeran atau apa. Tapi aku tidak suka kau memaksa Wolfram." Ucapnya dengan nada serius.

'Yuuri…' Batin Wolfram.

"Jadi? Kau orang bernasib baik yang ditunangkan dengan Wolfram sejak dalam kandungan?" Ucap Sara dengan nada mengejek.

Wajah Wolfram langsung berubah jadi kesal dan cengkraman tangannya di baju Conrad jadi semakin kencang. Sang kakak yang sadar dengan perubahan emosi adiknya malah tersenyum senang.

"Namaku Yuuri Shibuya dan aku juga tidak berminat menyerahkan **TUNANGANKU** padamu." Ucap Yuuri dengan lantang.

"Huh!?" Wolfram bengong.

"Ha..ha.. akhirnya dia menunjukkan taringnya juga.." Murata tertawa hambar.

'Bagus..bagus..ini jadi semakin menarik.' Ucap Conrad dalam hati. Senyum diwajahnya semakin berkembang.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Yuuri berbalik dan berjalan menuju Wolfram. Sara terdiam tak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh saingannya. Bahkan Wolfram pun hanya diam tak mengerti.

**Grep!**

"Eh!?" Wolfram terkejut tapi Conrad jauh lebih terkejut karena sang adik yang berada dalam dekapannya tiba-tiba saja dirampas oleh Yuuri.

"Ya Tuhan.." Murata menahan nafas.

**Grep! Grep!**

Yuuri memegang lengan kiri Wolfram dan sebelah tangannya meraih belakang kepala sang pangeran cantik. Menariknya mendekat dan…

**CUP!**

Sang remaja dengan double hitam segera menyambar bibir Wolfram membuat kedua mata Wolfram mebulat sempurna.

"HA?!" Mulut Conrad langsung menganga dan pikirannya blank entah kemana.

**GUBRAK!**

Dacarcos yang ternyata ada di dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi langsung terjengkang keluar mobil.

"….." Murata berkedip beberapa kali. Bingung harus berkata apa.

Setelah yakin bahwa dia benar-benar sudah berhasil mencuri ciuman Wolfram maka Yuuri pun melepaskan ciuman mautnya walau tanpa aksi jilat dan hisap karena Yuuri hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau Wolfram adalah miliknya. Yuuri segera menatap Sara yang masih terdiam dan tersenyum seolah bekata 'Kau lihat kan?

**Grrtt…**

Sara menggeretakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tinjunya dengan sangat erat. "Yuuri Shibuya. Kau akan menyesal karena telah menantangku." Geramnya. "Kakak ipar, aku permisi dulu. Nanti aku akan berkunjung ke istana dan menemui Hahaue juga Aniki.." Pamit Sara. Dan sang pangeran pun berjalan pergi menuju mobil mewahnya di luar gerbang.

"Huh! Dasar percaya diri sekali dia! Memanggil kakak ipar dan Hahaue." Gerutu Yuuri setelah saingannya menghilang dari halaman sekolah.

"Hey kau." Panggil Wolfram dingin.

**Glup!**

Yuuri langsung merinding dan menelan ludah paksa. Dengan gerakan perlahan dan patah-patah karena lehernya terasa kaku Yuuri menoleh ke samping.

Aura iblis langsung menguar dari sosok Wolfram. **"BERANINYA KAU MENCIUM BIBIR KU!"**

**BUAGH!**

Yuuri terpental beberapa meter ke belakang karena ditinju dengan sekuat tenaga oleh Wolfram.

"Ugh…" Yuuri terkapar.

"Yuuri! Panggil Conrad dan hendak berlari menuju calon adik iparnya.

"Conrad!" Teriak Wolfram. "Selangkah saja kau mendekatinya aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi!" Ancam sang adik.

"Wolfram…" Conrad terdiam. Wolfram memalingkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di dada. Namun kemudian sang kakak tersenyum saat menyadari kalau adiknya berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf Yuuri, aku harus segera membawa Wolfram pulang. Bisa bahaya kalau hujan turun disini," Ucapnya ambigu.

"Haha.. aku mengerti." Yuuri mengusap pipinya yang terasa sakit. "Usahakan agar hujannya tidak jadi turun," Yuuri tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir, aku pastikan dia akan segera tersenyum."

Dan akhirnya Conrad pun membawa Wolfram pulang bersama Dacarcos yang malah duduk di bangku belakang karena Wolfram duduk di depan dan Conrad yang memegang kemudi.

"Murata!? Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo, bantu aku berdiri." Ucap Yuuri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Haaahh… kau memang pantas menerimanya." Murata menghela nafas berat dan membantu Yuuri berdiri.

"Hehehee.. tapi kalau semarah itu pasti yang tadi ciuman pertamanya."

"Ya, karena hanya kau orang bodoh yang berani melakukannya." Ucap Murata enteng. "Dan di depan kakak kandungnya.." Lanjut sang adik sepupu.

"**HWAAAAHH!** Kau benar. Bagaimana ini?! Conrad pasti marah padaku." Teriak Yuuri panic.

"**Ter-lam-bat.**" Ucap Murata dengan penuh penekanan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yuuri yang masih sibuk berteriak sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

**TBC**

Akhirnyaaaaaaaa sempet juga ngetik chap 3 XD

Maaf-maaf kali ini pun sepertinya belum bisa selesai di ch3. Mungkin satu atau dua chap lagi selesai.

Lagi-lagi Kirin mau mengucapkan terimakasih buat yang sudah bersedia meninggalkan reviewnya untuk ff ini. Kirin sangat senang dan menghargai review kalian, Kirin juga jadi merasa dihargai. Arigato minna ^_^

**Kiutemy|Risa Sano|Anne Garbo|Ao-Mido|**

**Yiu Minamino|Haha (Guest)|**

**Guest|ShinJoo24|YuuRam (Guest)|**

**Terimakasih banyak buat semuanya… semakin panjang reviewnya **

**semakin lebar senyum kirin waktu baca XD**

**Yang suka After Story mampir kesana juga dong.. ff yang itu sepi Q.Q**

**hiks.. sedih….**

**P.S : Kiutemy-san Kirin sudah balas PMnya. Masuk kan?**


End file.
